Love To A Tender Night
by nim1980
Summary: It was time, they decided. A next step in their relationship they had both wanted. The two immortal women enjoy their day together, and then to make love at night with everything set between them. [Warning! Contains intersex with girl, graphic sexual contents, first times and PWP. NSFW and AU-verse. Can be read as standalone. Inserted wrong story. Should be fixed soon.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents and an intersex character. Sexual contents consist of an intersex woman with a woman on consensual first-time sex. You have been warned and that this is fictional. Thank you, for your respect and acknowledgement.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

In a safe haven of two immortal women, Honoka and Nagisa were ready to take the next step in their relationship. Words were shared between the two of them from the heart and mind on making love. They had been tentative but also longing to do it. They wanted nothing rushed or careless. Keeping long gazes, admiring each other's naked form, and touching in ways that had them flustered and excited at the same time within each other's spoken boundaries.

Here they were, shy and sitting on the platform next to each other with the heat of their bodies so close and their lips caught in a passionate lock, out in the cold air of twilight. There was no need to rush they reminded, but the taste and reaction from their body proved difficult. Tongues reaching out, lips and teeth grazing and nibbling on the flesh of their soft lips. Their senses grew aroused and pushed their hesitation away.

Long fingers from a pale and gentle hand went away from their clasped hands over to the lover's covered thigh, stroking tenderly over the cotton shorts. The brunette moaned in their kiss as a tent formed in between her crotch. Nagisa did not need to hide it anymore, as they have seen each other naked but touched no further than respected. Now it was different that they both wished for this. Still covered in clothes, the two women gauged and tested each other's boundaries carefully. With each passing boundaries touched and loved, it brought them joy and comfort to each other's heart and mind.

Nagisa raised her hand and rested her palm on the dark blue-haired woman's stomach, the silk one-piece dress gently creasing upon her touch. Honoka hummed contentedly at the warm touch seeping through the thin layer of her dress, her breath escaping as her stomach deflated through the hum. Nagisa took it as a sign when Honoka nibbled on her upper lip to move her hand upwards. Honoka's breath hitched as the tip of Nagisa's finger touched between the bottoms of her breasts. Nagisa gave one more kiss and leant away to look at Honoka's dark blue eyes.

The two women had flushed cheeks, red blushes that were of out of breath from their kiss. Their eyes held an aroused and glistening spark of affection and love. Honoka's other hand moved to clasp over Nagisa's hand resting below her breasts.

"Are we okay?" Honoka inquired.

Nagisa nodded, "I've really wanted to touch your breasts," Her admission brought a shy and sheepish smile on her face.

Honoka smiled and shared Nagisa's desire, "Go ahead. I want to touch yours too," And she received a permissive nod.

Nagisa's heart beat faster as her hand went up to the valley of Honoka's breasts. Honoka gave a light sigh as Nagisa's hand grazed and slightly parted her breasts. Nagisa's throat went dry, as Honoka's hand moved their clasped hands over to the heart beating beneath Honoka's chest. Gently moving to the side, Nagisa felt the soft cushion of flesh under the layers of silk and what felt like a hard bud. Nagisa gasped and stared wide-eyed at Honoka.

Honoka blushed and shyly looked away as she confessed, "I couldn't figure out a good set of underwear to wear. So I…"

Nagisa gulped thickly, "Y-Yo-You're… not wearing anything underneath," She said, earning a quick nod from Honoka.

Nagisa sheepishly chuckled, "S-so am I," She revealed and blushed as red as a tomato like Honoka.

Honoka nearly fainted from the confession and urged to turn her eyes back at Nagisa, on the chest. Nagisa wore a loose shirt going down the hips, and it was apparent that her nipples were visibly aroused underneath the shirt. Nagisa could feel the heated gaze drawn to her chest.

Nagisa gulped, "T-touch me too," She requested, her voice laced thickly and hotly.

Honoka glanced into Nagisa's aroused brown eyes just to be sure she was allowed to. Seeing no rejection or discomfort, Honoka gently placed her hand on the top of Nagisa's breasts. Both of them could tell and feel their hearts were beating rapidly beneath their palms, and they have yet to cup, hold, and caress more intimate spots. The thought of touching other's intimate spots caused them to fluster.

Suddenly, the cool air made them aware how hot their body was despite their clothes. And as a gentle wind blew at them, causing their hairs and clothes to flutter, the two were caught enamoured in the moonlight of each other's radiant glow upon their skin. Nagisa unthoughtfully squeezed Honoka's soft and endowed breast, causing Honoka to gasp in surprise.

Nagisa pulled her hand away and back away as she apologised, "Ah! I'm so sorry. I-I-I… You were-"

Honoka blushed and giggled, "You squeezed my breast, but I know you were thinking of something else," She said and squeezed Nagisa's firm and supple breast.

"Eep!" Nagisa squeaked, pitching a tent as she was aroused and troubled.

Honoka brightly smiled and slowly crawled on all fours on the wooden platform towards Nagisa. The silk one-piece dress's neckline drooped low, revealing a pair of breasts swaying ever so tantalisingly from Nagisa's sight. Honoka watched as Nagisa's eyes were drawn to the cleavage. Honoka could already tell they were both getting hotter and dripping wet down there.

Prowling closer to Nagisa, with Honoka's face coming closer to hers, the smell and irresistible lips pucker out to meet hers. Nagisa leant forward and brushed away the long dark blue hair over Honoka's shoulder and rest her hand on the back of Honoka's neck. Honoka hummed and opened her mouth, her arms trembling to support her weight on the floor and at Nagisa's sides.

As they kissed, tongues reaching out and teethes nipping at each other's swollen lips, Honoka gave out and swiftly threw her arms around Nagisa's back. Suddenly, caught in the embrace and the weight shifting, Nagisa fell back on the wooden floor with a thud.

"Ow!" Nagisa yelped, and before she could wonder, her lips were caught again.

Eager kisses threw away the pain and had Nagisa relishing the sweet and hot feeling of her lover's lips and their breaths mingling in their mouths. Their bodies were also pressed flushed together amongst the layers of clothes, nipples grazing and brushing painfully and arousing their cores. Lower down their chests, their thighs were rubbing and kneading at their sexes, as hot dripping wetness could be felt from their soaked panty and shorts on their knees and thighs. Stirring them onwards passionately as they found themselves bothered by their own clothes preventing a much needed intimacy. They pulled away from the kiss, breaths ragged and their hairs a mess to their glazed eyes.

"Let's go inside," Nagisa suggested, her voice thick and hoarse that it almost sounded foreign to her ears.

Honoka swallowed a breath and nodded. Honoka got off Nagisa and crawled her way on the platform towards the sliding doors. The moment Honoka crawled into the abode, Nagisa thickly swallowed a lump in her throat at the sight of a wet strip on Honoka's panty. If Nagisa had dared to look down at her crotch, she had definitely stained her shorts and a little bit on her large shirt.

In any case, Nagisa followed after Honoka inside and shut the sliding door when they got in. With a single clap of Honoka's hands, the room lit up to show a room that was just a floor bed and lots of pillows surrounding the perimeter. This little haven of theirs was magically built to shape-shift according to either of the two women's wants through magic.

"This is really comfortable," Nagisa commented, her hand pressing to the floor of the room, which was mainly a mattress.

Honoka turned and smiled with her hands together next to her cheek explaining, "I had the luxury of falling onto a wonderful bed disposed and freshly new during one of our battles."

Nagisa frowned distastefully and wondered aloud, "Seriously? Who would waste a fresh good bed away?"

Honoka shrugged her shoulders and reached for her back to pull the strings of her dress. Nagisa quickly crawled on the soft and smooth mattress towards Honoka to stop her.

"Wait," Nagisa called and rested her hands on Honoka's elbows, ceasing to undo the strings.

Honoka was puzzled, "Are we not in the mood?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from showing any disappointment despite the concern.

Nagisa chuckled and shook her, leaning forward to chastely kiss Honoka's cheek.

"That's not it," Nagisa assured, stroking Honoka's arms and pulling them away to clasp the hands.

"Will you allow me to undress you?" Nagisa asked, her eyes boring into Honoka's eyes filled with love and lust in them.

Honoka flustered at the thought of what Nagisa would do, but she nodded and squeezed Nagisa's hands.

"After you, will you let me?" Honoka earned a smirk, a blush, and another kiss to her lips this time.

"Sure," Nagisa replied happily.

It seemed like their shyness has gone away, which had been slowly dimming down thanks to their casual togetherness during baths and sleep. Especially when it came to sleeping where the two women had felt it was beautiful to have such moments of tenderness. They just wanted a better occasion and time to spend with each other when it came to. And now was certainly it.

Nagisa raised their laced hands up to her shoulders, prompting Honoka to let go and rest them on there. Sharing a sweet smile, Nagisa put her hands on Honoka's sides and gave a gentle pull. Honoka giggled and straddled onto Nagisa's lap with her legs spread wide and her knees on either side of Nagisa's hips. Their closeness would have startled them due to the tent in Nagisa's shorts and the soaked spots of their underwear.

Their minds did not wonder there yet, as Nagisa brushed her hands upwards along the hair and silk dress. A simple gesture of affection and comfort, soon escalating into a gentle yet heated kiss lavished on Honoka's skin. Honoka contentedly hummed and melted at the sudden kiss placed on her jaw, then her chin, and she tilted her head up and to the side to allow Nagisa's lips to go down along her neck.

Nagisa moaned at the taste and tender feeling of pristine, smooth flesh on her lips and tongue. Familiar with a sense of astonishment, dawned onto Nagisa as she would taste the naked flesh beneath the silk dress. A hand reached for the strings at the back of the dress, and Nagisa palmed over the strings to massage the spine with her fingers while her other hand combed the long, dark blue hair between her thumb and fingers.

Honoka grew hotter and aroused as her lover's lips sucked on the spot of her collar bone, licking along the length of the flesh until the tongue reached the sternum. Nagisa's favourite spot: the shoulders, neck, collar bone, and sternum. Nagisa's tongue slid over the small jut of the collarbone and then drew her tongue upwards to the neck. Honoka moaned and arched as the sweet warmth caressed the spots that gave her electrifying sensations across her body.

"That feels good," Honoka huskily said, her eyelids fluttering to the warm tongue of her lover and sucking on the skin of her neck.

Nagisa smiled and replied by undoing the strings of the dress. The other hand moved to the lower portion of the dress to unclasp the clip holding it together. At the release of the clip, the dress smoothly split apart from the back. Nagisa brought her lips down to the shoulder and brushed up her hand along the back and shoulder wings of Honoka's bare flesh, drawing smooth, small circles there. Honoka sighed with her head resting on Nagisa's shoulder, her hot breaths blowing past Nagisa's ears.

Stirred and unhesitant, Nagisa stopped kissing and pulled the dress off by the shoulder straps. Honoka shakily leant back at the tug of her dress being pulled off, her hands lowering to her sides. Nagisa's heart beat with anticipation, and her gaze fixed on the dress slowly coming off as the straps were pulled down along the arms.

When the dress pooled over Honoka's lap, her breath thick and long; the sight of her breasts hypnotised Nagisa at each rise and low of the chest. Flushed chest, breasts and aroused nipples bore into Nagisa's eyes and memory. Nagisa could feel the blood rushing up to her head as she stared in awe at the figure before her, high and low, and clearer than just a glance.

Honoka bit her bottom lip and fidgeted on the spot, "How do I look?" She asked curiously and shifted her arms to cover up her breasts, suddenly conscious of her own figure.

Nagisa blinked her eyes and stopped Honoka's arms just beneath the breasts.

Nagisa swallowed and answered, "You look so beautiful," Her honest answer was true and deep from the heart.

Honoka smiled as the butterflies flutter in the depths of her stomach. The answer was so genuine, Honoka could not help but stare into Nagisa's eyes that sparked everything about her. Honoka uncrossed her arms and pulled Nagisa's hands over to her exposed breasts. The sudden warmth of Nagisa's hands on Honoka's breasts sent a good, chilling sensation across their body. A euphoric feeling that had them wanting more.

Nagisa gently squeezed the soft mounds, and Honoka stifled a gasp. Nagisa glanced at Honoka's face to the reaction. Honoka pursed her lips and found her throat tight; certain that her voice would sound weird if she had let it. Nagisa tried again with a bit more pressure to the squeezing. Honoka stifling hum turned into a deep moan when she could not hold it. The sound startled both immortal women. Honoka was embarrassed and covered her face with her palms. While Nagisa gaped in awe and stared at Honoka.

"That was so embarrassing and weird," Honoka groaned.

Nagisa giggled, "No it wasn't," Her answer made Honoka frown and peek between the fingers.

"It's normal. I'm sure," Nagisa said with a gentle smile and a genuine belief.

Honoka huffed and moved her palms to her cheeks, "This coming from virgin immortals, huh?" She remarked.

The two giggled until Nagisa thought aloud.

"I wonder if immortals had virginity to begin with," Nagisa said, cupping Honoka's breasts and licking her lips.

"Ahh!" Honoka gasped and quickly covered her mouth at the foreign sound she made.

Nagisa chuckled as Honoka stared at her, "You have to touch me, too." She encouraged.

Nagisa pulled her hands away and raised up her arms above her head. Honoka gave a brief lopsided smile to Nagisa's grin and complied. Honoka got up on her knees for a moment to pull the long shirt off of Nagisa. As Honoka did so, the feeling of Nagisa's toned body beneath her palms as the shirt was pulled up made her touching obvious. The pace did not falter as the shirt rose up to the arms, where Honoka relished the arms that held her and her holding Nagisa's body in her arms.

When the shirt came off, thrown together with the dress on Honoka's lap aside, they were now openly staring at their naked body. Nagisa was eager to know how it felt when she touched Honoka's breasts. So without further ado, Nagisa took Honoka's hands and pulled them to her breasts. And upon touching the wanted spot, Nagisa shivered as the warm palms rested on her firm breasts. The two women apparently had about the same size of their breasts, except Honoka was a lot fuller than Nagisa's sagging tits.

Even then, Honoka attempted to feel them by rubbing her palms in circles, eliciting a drawn, breathy moan out of Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa relished the feeling as if her whole body was constantly on edge with those torturous yet blissful motions on her breasts.

"Amazing. Do more," Nagisa moaned out, her back arching to the touch.

Honoka's eyes widened at the request and urged her on to touch some more. Honoka let her fingers sink in on the mounds, and she felt the heat pool from her loin as Nagisa writhed to her touch. Hard nipples grazing along the brush of Honoka's palms, twisting ever so slightly with her hands now cupping the breasts.

"Hon-Honoka! Stop!" Nagisa cried, as something thrilling building from inside of her was releasing outwards in her euphoric state.

Honoka was deaf to Nagisa's cry as she continued to fondle Nagisa's breasts. The moment Honoka decided to bring her fingers down to pinch Nagisa's nipple, she tugged them ever so slowly towards her.

"Mmnh! Ahh!" Nagisa cried, her hips rutting forward and her nipples suddenly released from Honoka's grasp.

Honoka fell back on the bed with a yelp, suddenly coming to her senses as she looked at Nagisa arching in ecstasy. The shorts were wasted as cum leaked and stained the lower region, dripping down along Nagisa's thigh and on the bed.

Honoka's gaze was fixed and entranced at Nagisa, as she did not think she could have done that so easily. However, the moment the blissful release has calmed down, Nagisa sobbed and flopped on her side on the bed. Panicked and realising Honoka had messed up, she quickly went over to the shaking form to apologise.

"Oh! Nagisa! I-I'm…! I didn't-" Honoka stammered, hating how at a time like this she could not come up with any reasonable explanation.

However, what sounded like a sob was actually Nagisa snickering, and then laughing aloud that had Honoka very concerned.

"Nagisa?" Honoka called and reached out to turn over her lover by the shoulder.

Suddenly, Honoka was pushed down on her back on the bed and shrieked. Nagisa laughed aloud over Honoka, which only puzzled the situation. Shortly then, Nagisa stopped and smiled over to Honoka as her eyes glazed with joy. The look on Honoka's face amused her, but the truth was, Nagisa was very happy about something else. Nagisa leant down and fully kissed Honoka's lips, surprised Honoka out of her confused state. A slow and tender kiss that Nagisa fully gave it to Honoka as to how much she was thankful to Honoka. It was a short kiss that had gotten through into Honoka's head that Nagisa loves her.

"I'm so glad. My body is that of a woman," Nagisa explained, her mouth and face hovering above Honoka's face.

Now, Honoka understood what had Nagisa so happy. Honoka suppressed a relieved sigh and clasped her hands at the back of Nagisa's neck.

"You always were and are a woman Nagisa. Even if you had a male organ, your body responds to a woman because you know and decide what you are," Honoka said, smiling softly as she earned a bright smile on Nagisa's face.

"It's so unbelievable when they kept telling me that I'm not. Well, they're wrong to try and brainwash me into sex reassignment," Nagisa gently leant her forehead to Honoka's forehead.

"I have you to thank for. It's now your turn, Honoka." Nagisa huskily said, and Honoka shivered in anticipation.

* * *

 **Author's afterword:- Ayyy! Finally got around to do this. It's not the end yet. I'm just cutting it in proportion to keep up what I'm going for next. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I couldn't keep up around past the 3000** **th** **words and scattered the pace and scenes of the story horribly. So it'll go on until then, but not so much that the story should go on too long. As this is basically PWP. Although the last bit is sort of a message and awareness about intersex, transgender, and sex change.**

 **Not going to go into details, but what I want to get across is: Don't let others determine what you are. You are yourself, and your choices are and should be what you want. If somebody or something disapproves or harasses you, then they're no better because they put their desires onto you than the things they should be accepting of the other. Because they are lazy or undetermined about their own desires circled around standards they think that is ideally straight and narrow the right way without considering any faults or contradictions to that. Think outside the scope that already is; and don't hurt the other whether it's through emotionally, physically, mentally, and spiritually. You are better. You will love yourself, and you grow because change is constant no matter what and that shapes you to who are in the past, now, and future.**

 **Author's extra:- Wow… I messed up big time. Hope it's fixed. Uploaded the wrong story of the first chapter from Eternal Battle Against The Beur. I am so sorry. Too tired. =(**

 **I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents and an intersex character. Sexual contents consist of an intersex woman with a woman on consensual first-time sex. You have been warned and that this is fictional. Thank you, for your respect and acknowledgement.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Warmth flourished all around them. The soft and gentle mattress holding up their weights, giving them a comforting sense of rest as they made love to this moment. Nagisa did not expect herself to be overcome with a blissful release so quickly. Although it was their first time, Nagisa was disappointed to have climaxed early to enjoy the sensations running through her entire body. It felt so exhilarating and good that Nagisa wanted to enjoy it.

That feeling still lingered and continued to rise as Nagisa was mesmerised by the taste and feel of Honoka's lips and body. Well, it was everything about Honoka in fact and vice versa for both immortal women. Exploring and learning something new about each other that either have not known or known yet. It all seemed so strange and vulnerable, but so beautiful as their trust and bond were just as reassuring to each other

However, Nagisa was surprised to find Honoka was stiff to her ministrations. Nagisa wanted to ask, but one look at Honoka's face has had her figuring out why. Because Honoka was absorbed on touching Nagisa's breasts and reaching climax, she was trying to make herself _feel_ sensitive and reach a climax in the same period of time Nagisa did. Nagisa did not want that, as it simply took away the joy and pleasure of making love; or simply and bluntly put – sex.

"Ho~no~ka~," Nagisa cooed, her hand stopping the motions and resting over one of Honoka's breasts.

Honoka looked over to Nagisa, whose face was hovering over her chest, staring into her eyes with a look of adoration. Nagisa raised her other hand from the breast to brush Honoka's cheek and swept the strands of hair away. The simple and tender caress on Honoka's cheek eased the stiffening muscles she had been clamping up. Nagisa could see it as Honoka's chest gently lowered with a soft exhale out the nose.

Nagisa smiled and said, "Relax. I want you to enjoy yourself. It will make you and me happy," She added, her thumb stroking along the stiff facial muscles now easing up to her.

Honoka shyly reasoned, "I made you go early. I wanted us to come together."

Nagisa widely smiled and shook her head, "We won't be able to enjoy together like that," She leant over to chastely kiss beneath Honoka's chin and whispered.

"Let yourself go," Nagisa whispered, her hot breath tickling along the surface of Honoka's chin and neck.

Honoka shivered, and then hummed as Nagisa's lips nipped down her neck.

"We're together now. Enjoy this. Enjoy us, making love," Nagisa whispered and planted hot kisses down along Honoka's neck and to the shoulders, while her hand from the cheek moved to stroke the collarbone.

Honoka felt so hot and weirdly out of tune from her usually composed self. Honoka wanted to fight it, but the feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach went everywhere inside of her. It felt good. Honoka ended up relaxing and let her mind wander to the blissful sensations her lover was giving to her.

Nagisa smiled as her lips met Honoka's shoulder, the taste and tenderness of relaxed muscles warmed her heart. So Nagisa hovered over to Honoka's chest, while her hand from Honoka's collarbone brushed down until she reached the valley of the mounds. Honoka let out an unrestrained, low moan as spine-tingling sensations fill her body with a need to be touched.

Nagisa's eyes were transfixed on Honoka's shuddering figure, all with just her touch. It had to be reminded that it was their first time, and neither wanted to be too rash or too hesitant if anything was not their liking. Honoka did not feel uncomfortable from Nagisa's ministrations. Rather, Honoka wanted more as she arched her back a little bit to Nagisa's hands.

Nagisa looked at Honoka and smiled. Honoka blushed and smiled back as she gave a nod. Now having approval, Nagisa placed both hands over Honoka's breasts, one that had Honoka sucking in a breath as she moved the hand between the breasts to the side and lightly graze a nipple.

"Have you touched yourself before?" Nagisa asked, smiling amusedly as Honoka gave a baffled expression.

"Wh-What Argghh!" Honoka let out a breathy moan as her breasts were squeezed and gently tugged to the side.

Strong currents of thrilling rush coursed through Honoka's body that left her heart thundering and arousing the depths of her core.

"Did you think about doing it?" Nagisa added, her palm moving in a slow circle with Honoka's breasts until they touched together.

Honoka hissed and whined as she writhed, her mind going numb and blank that terrified and yet excited her. Nagisa licked her lips as she watched her lover's untamed expression brought a raw sense of delight for her. The questioned remained unanswered though. Leaning down to take both nipples into Nagisa's mouth, she asked something else instead before she did it.

"Have you imagined me doing this to you?" Nagisa whispered, her lusty eyes fixed on the hard nipples that made her crave and drool.

Honoka blearily heard the question as her heart thundered and rang up to her ears.

Weakly nodding and answering, "So much that leaves me unsatisfied without you," Honoka blushed furiously as she stared into Nagisa's eyes.

Nagisa thickly swallowed and came up with no vocal reply. Instead, Nagisa fulfilled Honoka's want and took both nipples into her mouth with her thumbs stroking gently at the sides of the areolas. Honoka let out a soundless whimper and shivered from the soft lips taking her sensitive buds. An amazing feeling that was brief however. Nagisa took it slow and let her lips fully wrap around the hard nipples, growing excited by the texture of the areolas touching her lips, and the smell of sweat and sweet fragrance wafting into her nose.

When Honoka got her bearings and breathed, Nagisa slowly pulled her lips back to release them with a pop. Honoka gasped and shuddered as her breasts jiggled softly from the tender release. Growing far too warm and itchy that had Honoka wanting and pleading Nagisa to do more.

"More~," Honoka husked out, the sweat showing in just a mere amount as her body burned up from the sweet ecstasy.

The voice had Nagisa looking at Honoka with a glazed and carnivorous look, sending exciting tingling feelings in Honoka's body. Without the need to answer, Nagisa pressed Honoka's breasts together again, and then let her lips wrap around the nipples. Honoka mewled, a sound so sharp and intensely powerful that stirred both women to their core. Nagisa cupped Honoka's breasts and gently squeezed them as she lapped up a nipple in her mouth.

"Ooooh! That's amazing!" Honoka cried out, her back arching to the wet tongue sending wonderful pleasures.

Nagisa smiled and continued confidently, until her teeth – or precisely her fang, accidently dug into the areola causing Honoka to yelp. Nagisa stopped and worried over Honoka that she might have drawn blood on such a sensitive spot.

Nagisa's worriedly asked, "Are you hurt?! I'm so sorry! I messed up!" The panic in her voice had Honoka amused.

Honoka reached for Nagisa's arms and pulled them over her head, letting Nagisa fall face first with a squeak and onto her chest. Honoka giggled and placed a hand on the back Nagisa's head, threading her fingers through the hair and scalp. Nagisa although confused, purred as she found herself lying over her lover's comfy and fluffy body. Something about Honoka's body tended to make Nagisa melt and let herself drift in the embrace.

"I'm fine. You just surprised me," Honoka stated, patting the back of Nagisa's head as a sign of assurance.

"But…" Nagisa muttered, her ear to Honoka's heart started beating faster, listening intently to Honoka's voice and heart.

"I l-like it," Honoka said and shivered at the sharp exhale of Nagisa's breath across her skin.

Nagisa pulled herself up and hovered over Honoka, bearing an expression of overwhelming lust. Nagisa thickly swallowed at the temptation her lover announced so thickly laced with arousal. Brown-eyes darted to the hardened nipples, and Nagisa craved for the sounds Honoka would release.

Honoka fidgeted and called out, "Nagisa?" Her concerned voice did not sound so convincing when it was laced with eager and want.

Nagisa brought her gaze back to dark blue eyes. Honoka stifled a gasp as Nagisa stared into her soul with a mischievous smirk. Something about it caused a rush to pool down to Honoka's sex. Keeping their gaze locked as Nagisa lowered herself back to Honoka's breasts, she bared her teeth and leant closer to one of the aroused nipples. Honoka breathily sighed as those white teeth came closer to her nipple. And as they touched, Honoka purred at the cool surface of Nagisa teeth.

Nagisa opened her mouth and nudged the hard bud with her upper set of teeth grazing across the tip. Honoka let out a sharp mewl and her eyes fluttered from the sensation shaking her to the core. The aroused mewl reverberated through Nagisa's ears. Then Nagisa brought her lips wrapped around the areola as her teeth lightly bit the sensitive nipple.

"Oh! Do it to me more!" Honoka demanded, her mind going numb by the pleasures and throwing away the reason to her bizarre desires.

Nagisa complied without question, moving her tongue across the tip as her teeth gently bit around the nipple. Nagisa did not care as long as she heard those moans coming off from Honoka's mouth. Each of it causing a deep throb to the core of Nagisa's sex, straining and constricted from the pooling heat in her shorts. It was the same for Honoka.

Honoka writhed and let out unrestrained sounds her body was reacting to the blissful pleasures. Yet, Honoka did not feel it was enough. Honoka felt in one side full and in one side itching to be touched.

"Please! Do the other!" Honoka cried, her hands clenching on the bed as she shuddered to the constant pleasures.

Nagisa took a little bit more time to enjoy tasting Honoka's nipple in her mouth with a few more swats of her tongue to the nipple. When Nagisa felt satisfied, she sucked on the nipple to pull them with a pop. Right as Nagisa opened her mouth to release it, she latched onto the other and brought her fingers over to the wet nipple. Honoka went wild and writhed as her body coiled and unfurled to the waves of pleasure numbing her thoughts.

Nagisa warmed up the wet nipple with her fingers pinching and circling around it. Nagisa did not want Honoka to feel left out cold and hot by her own thoughtlessness. Nagisa had been doing well so far, and as much as she was tempted to let her fangs bite the nipple in her mouth. It was best saved for later when Nagisa would hear Honoka crying out her release. It did not take too long as Honoka begged and yelled in ecstasy.

"Nagisa! Nagisa! I feel it coming out!" Honoka cried, eyes closed to the blissful ecstasy inside her, making her sensitive as her body and mind screamed for release.

Nagisa smiled and replied with her fang carefully digging into the sensitive bud in her mouth just enough to make Honoka scream. Like a torrent of flames rushing out, Honoka arched her back as her moan filled the room. The flood of wet, sticky juices drenched her panty as the orgasm rode on with Nagisa switching from the fang to her lips wrapped around it. Both of Honoka's nipples were warmed up by the fingers and lips.

However, Nagisa did not know when to stop as she focused on Honoka's pleasure. Which Honoka found it hard to enjoy the bliss and pleasure as the orgasm came down. Agitation and what felt like grainy sensations replaced the once pleasurable warmth pushing Honoka over.

"Na-Nagisa!" Honoka sobbed, "It hurts!" She felt like her nipples were being torn off from the oversensitivity.

Nagisa immediately stopped and pried herself off from the flushed breasts. Guiltily, Nagisa looked at Honoka to see genuine pain in those dark-blue eyes. Before Nagisa could sulk, Honoka shakily reached out to hold her arms by the elbows. With both arms held, Nagisa did not attempt to move away and tried to hold her gaze that took her breath away.

Honoka's cheeks were flushed, her hair was matted on her forehead, face filled with sweat that had gone down to the body, and dark blue eyes glazed with bliss and awoken from the pleasures she had received. Even the breathy rhythm of Honoka's breath gave Nagisa pause to remember such an amazing look.

"How do you feel?" Nagisa worriedly asked.

Honoka could not bring out her voice. The orgasms lingered despite the calm, and Honoka's nipples felt thorny. It happened as Honoka's release was but a brief ecstasy, and that her lover's pace and caress did not go along with her coming down.

Honoka simply rubbed Nagisa's arms to tell her lover to wait. Nagisa understood and kept herself up from pressing their bodies flushed together. Neither of them wanted this to be over. Although they had hoped for a great time together, it was apparent that touching yourself was different to touching and pleasuring the significant other.

Nagisa had it lucky as Honoka just watched her climax, but it also felt incomplete. As if Nagisa was left out from the full embrace. So Nagisa gathered from that and tried to do it better to Honoka. It turned out that Nagisa should have also kept in pace as Honoka got down from the orgasm.

"Lie with me," Honoka said, her throat hoarse yet gentle.

Nagisa nodded and asked, "Should I put our clothes back on?"

Honoka shook her head and replied, "I want us to touch some more."

The two women could feel the heat return once more, but it was not at their chests. It was their lower regions wanting to be let out. Nagisa put herself on the bed next to Honoka, where the two women shuffled for a bit to lie on their sides. They shared a look once they have settled.

"I'm sorry," Nagisa whispered, her hand raised up to rub Honoka's arm.

Honoka smiled softly and whispered back, "Me too."

Their apologies got across and brought comfort to their hearts. Though their bodies were itching to be touched, they had conveyed through their words and eyes to their souls that they needed a short moment to realign themselves. They did some small talk to ease up each other's next step.

"We are silly virgins experiencing stuttering coital pleasures," Honoka commented.

Nagisa snickered, "The V-cards are chipped to a split huh?" She earned a playful pinch on her arm as Honoka rolled her eyes.

"We did evenly," Honoka sighed and admitted.

"Do you think…" Honoka asked adrift, pursing her lips and leaning her face closer to Nagisa.

Nagisa and Honoka looked down to their loins to see their garments drenched and their thighs soaked with oozing juices. They blushed and groaned at the sight, but found themselves aroused and bothered as they looked at each other's clothed soaked nethers.

"Down there together?" Nagisa was starting to feel uncomfortable with the last piece of garment sticking to her skin.

Honoka giggled, "We won't be wearing these back on," The panty was starting to feel awful on her skin and drenched folds.

"So…" Nagisa suddenly started and going shy as she voiced out, "We're gonna' touch each other there, huh?"

Honoka looked up to see a shy wavering smile bordering on nervous and excitement. Honoka grinned and leant forward to chastely kiss Nagisa's lips.

"We've seen each other enough," Honoka said, bringing a hand up to take one of Nagisa's hand and pulling them down to the wet slit of her panty.

Nagisa gave a sharp gasp as she felt her hand touch the line of Honoka's vagina over the soft fabric. Just from the touch, Honoka could feel the pulse from Nagisa's hand happen to the same beneath the shorts. Casting a glance there, Honoka could see the outline of the penis begging to get out. The tip sporting a wet spot that had Honoka wondering if Nagisa was in pain from holding back from the way the shorts was stretched out. Honoka reached and touched the penis, and the throb could be felt the moment she palmed over the spot.

"Honoka!" Nagisa moaned, shivering as the tip of Honoka's middle finger was touching so close to her folds and the shaft.

Honoka thickly swallowed from the heat resonating there, but she resisted from brushing her fingers there and looked at Nagisa. Honoka saw a hesitant look in Nagisa's eyes and asked.

"What do you want to do, Nagisa?" Honoka asked and watched as her lover struggled to accomplish their desires while forming up an idea to continue on.

"Can we touch each other like this? Just for now," Nagisa said, giving a brief and gentle prod to Honoka's vagina.

Honoka gave a low moan from the touch.

"It's uncomfortable, but I like that. Sure," Honoka breathed out, a little shaken as well as aroused to stop.

They shared a glazed look and then leant forward to meet their lips, kissing as they spread their legs to allow each other access. The warm sensation was suffocating as their last piece of garment dampened the feel of each other's hands on their sexes. They loved it though. As their nipples stand erect from the cool air, and their kisses stimulating the passion between them. It would be a long night they had both wanted, and sure to happen as their caresses grew bolder.

* * *

 **Author's afterword:- Oh no… Cliff-hanger :S I want to think that it's not but, Ech! It is a cliff-hanger. I feel really conflicted about that, and I'm not huge fan of inconclusive ends. The story isn't finished yet. It's the way this chapter ended that was really unsatisfying. What I wanted is that, the build-up continues to rise and find pause at that point of end. Instead, I went past that and thought to myself that the chapter ending like this is better, when it's actually hanging by the fence. I'd like to hear what you guys think.**

 **I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents and an intersex character. Sexual contents consist of an intersex woman with a woman on consensual first-time sex. You have been warned and that this is fictional. Thank you, for your respect and acknowledgement.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Languid strokes caressed their nether regions. Aroused and caught up on the feel of each other's pleasurable touch. In little time, they have found each other's erogenous zones as they twitched and contently sigh from the touches.

Nagisa's spot was at the base of her penis, where her folds came together. Honoka's fingers circled there and gave teasing prods to the split of the labia as the heel of her palm gently press on the shaft. A combination that had Nagisa groaning with each twist, press and prod as the fabric of her shorts rubbed her heated, wet flesh.

Honoka had been mewling to the gentle penetration of her vaginal entrance. A single digit of Nagisa's fingertip entering by an inch yet not; simply stroking in circular motions there with her panty barring any further. It had Honoka aggravated and impatient with a growl to go deeper as her own soaked panty rubbed there, vacant.

Their breaths were thick and rigid as they went on. Regardless of how good it felt to touch each other over the layer of their garments. They became captivated from the desire to touch their sexes without their garments stopping them.

Hastily leaning in for a deep kiss, their hands moved to pull down the last piece of apparel. Their palms lay over their hips, fingers either dipping in or clasped around the line of their shorts and panty. Pulling and moving their hands down their thighs as the garments bunched above their knees. As they have been lying on their sides, it had prevented them from removing them.

A minor problem solved as they pulled their bodies close, bend their legs, and then continue to pull their shorts and panty down. When it got around their calves, they simply kicked them off their feet. Wherever that had been flung was the least of their focus.

Naked and pressed flushed together, relieved moans escaped their locked lips. It was getting warmer, heated, and hazy to maintain their senses. The smell, sweat, touch, feel, and sound resonated harmonically to the thrum of their hearts and pulsing cores. But an empty feeling dwelled at their lower regions.

Aroused and drunk in each other's pheromones, they brought their legs to intertwine in each other. A sharp gasp parted their lips when their thighs brushed across each other's folds. A small accident that had them giving pause to assuage their next move.

"Do you want to continue like this?" Nagisa asked, her hand finding purchase on Honoka's back, tenderly stroking.

"Yes. Just a bit more," Honoka answered.

Frankly, Honoka wanted to straddle on Nagisa's face while looking at Nagisa's penis and vagina. Honoka was afraid, as she held some anxiety of her ability to pleasure Nagisa. Nagisa suppressed a laugh as her lover was in deep thought. An arousing idea popped into Nagisa's mind. Bringing up the thigh to brush Honoka's soaked vagina, Nagisa watched in awe as she moaned in ecstasy. Brows raised, eyes fluttering, mouth agape in a breathy exhale and moan, and the strands of hair falling to Honoka's face.

"You're so beautiful," Nagisa whispered, engraining the sight into her memory as she lifted her hand from Honoka's back to brush the hair away.

Honoka shuddered and sighed contentedly as Nagisa's hand brushed up along her spine, shoulder wing, and then the fingers gliding lightly across her neck and jaw. With a tender sweep of Nagisa's hand, she placed her palm on Honoka's cheek and earned a chaste kiss to her wrist.

"You're so sweet," Honoka said and nuzzled to the palm and relished the warmth that made her heart flutter.

Nagisa's heart fluttered too as soft skin rubbed against her palm. A simple affection that had them moving against each other again. Quickly, the hand on Honoka's cheek swiftly moved to rest on her back and held her close to Nagisa. The two women gave a low, breathy moan as their bodies were impossibly closer. Especially given their hard nipples brushing one another, and the penis and clit were touching. Add in with their sweat and slick juices providing friction to their movements, the two women were brushing too intensely to their liking.

"It feels like burning down there," Nagisa said, grimacing as their thighs pressed either too hard or too sudden that neither felt it was good.

Honoka sighed as she reined in her frustration, "I want us to do this."

Nagisa gave a small smile as the two remained in that position. The fluids clinging to their skin at their nether offered such a tempting sweetness to their intimacy. But their inexperience muddled their progress that was supposed to be mutually enjoyable. Then, Nagisa had an idea the moment her thoughts wondered about tasting each other's fluids. The throb from Nagisa's erect penis caused a startled yelp from Honoka. Nagisa sheepishly smiled as she met Honoka's wide-eyed stare.

"So…" Nagisa blushed and suggested, "What if I lick you down there?" Her eyes bore piercingly the moment her words left her mouth.

Honoka deeply blushed as her heart pounded within her chest. It was a very intimate move on Nagisa's part, and curious as to how it would feel. Although, it also seemed dirty and filthy to orally put their mouths down there with a possible ingestion of urine and such. Honoka could not stop the heat that pooled around her core however.

When Honoka broke out of her thoughts, she did not see Nagisa in front of her but the ceiling instead. Suddenly, Honoka gasped and nearly jumped at the sudden heat of Nagisa's tongue lapping her thighs.

"Nagisa?" Honoka cried out, her hips trembling as the slick tongue lapped across the inner thighs and over to her pubic mound.

Nagisa resisted an eye-roll having seen her lover was previously thinking too much. So Nagisa was impatient and started crawling down to Honoka's legs and gently turned Honoka on the back. Parting the legs as Nagisa felt the soft flesh on her palms, her breath was stolen at the sight of flushed, wet lips. Nagisa could see the folds covered in fluids, glistening temptingly to her eyes and watering mouth. Even the smell was as intoxicating and enticing as the sight.

It was at that moment just as Honoka was done thinking that Nagisa placed her lips along the wet thighs. And the taste that which Nagisa also thought dirty; changed her mind when Honoka's sweet fluids swirled in her mouth. It was gooey and sticky, but the taste of Honoka's juice immediately drew Nagisa for more.

Honoka mewled as she trembled to the hot lips marking her thighs and the tongue running along there. Thoughts scrambling for composure, but the heart and body reeling the mind to the bliss of Nagisa's sweet kisses so close to her sex.

"It's d-dir-dirty! Mmmh!" Honoka stammered, humming lowly as Nagisa nose dip in between the line of her thigh and pelvis.

Nagisa drew her tongue along the dip of the flesh, moaning at the sweetest taste that ached her core. Nagisa was in a haze as she continued to press kisses and sucking on the fluids, murmuring along the skin and grinning at the effect.

"You're not dirty," Nagisa huskily stated, her voice brought a quivering pleasure and moan for Honoka.

"Because it's Honoka that I love everything about," Nagisa murmured, as her hot breath blew at Honoka's pulsing folds.

Honoka hissed and clawed on the mattress.

"Nagisa," Honoka's raspy voice had Nagisa looking at her.

Nagisa saw the wanton desire in those blue eyes and the legs spreading further.

"Please. It's so itchy down there," Honoka begged, her body aching and yearning.

Nagisa's heart skipped a beat upon hearing Honoka's deep and husky tone. Nagisa's eyes turned to the folds, calling to her dizzyingly to the thoughts of Honoka's moans and quivering responses. Placing a tender kiss to the pristine flesh of Honoka's pubic mound. As Nagisa's lips touched her lover's clit, the thick smell of sweet musk wafted into her nose. A dizzying, euphoric spell that rushed up into Nagisa's brain.

Honoka could barely contain her moan as her body was suddenly caressed by a tongue circling around her clit. Nagisa found the small, erect clit cute as she lapped and watched her lover's unfiltered emotions. Nagisa made sure to keep it slow and steady. A rewarding pleasure that pleased Nagisa as Honoka's hips bucked when she prodded her tongue beneath the clit.

"Lower!" Honoka cried, her hand swiftly clawing Nagisa's hair and pushing down to the wanted spot.

Nagisa purred as the fingers dig into her scalp, arousing the primal instinct inside of her. Nagisa lowered her head to relieve the torturous heat building up from those nether lips. Nagisa could smell it so close to her nose that it was difficult not to give a lick. Nagisa did so, and she moaned as her tongue felt the flesh and folds. It was beyond sweet despite the sourness combined.

Honoka stifled a groan from the warmth running along her folds bringing a rush of adrenaline. The kind that blanked out the mind and euphoric senses claiming over the body. Nagisa did not squander the moment to savour the taste, seeing as the source was dripping and begging. Continuing with long and gentle strokes of the tongue, Nagisa's ears perked to the sharp, mewls, sighs and hisses that made her own sex throb.

The tongue brushed around the inner edges of the labia, as the tip of the tongue slid in the orifice of the vagina ever so slowly. Honoka was just ready to burst, but she wanted more of Nagisa touching inside. Suddenly, Honoka's breath hitched as her clit was pleasured by Nagisa's thumb. Nagisa's eyes glazed over in a drunken haze of arousal, filled with her lover's arousing presence and scent. Honoka writhed to the ministrations as her hand grabbed Nagisa's hair. Nagisa groaned from the pain, sending vibrating echoes of her voice in Honoka's sex, earning a heavy, deep moan.

"Nagisa!" Honoka's bucked her pelvis, and she screamed as Nagisa's tongue filled inside her vagina.

From here on, Nagisa licked at every corner of the wall as sweet, honey fluids swirled into her mouth. Though the canal was tight, it was less restrictive from the lack of barrier which both women did not have – a hymen. Neither of the women cared about the barrier, except they acknowledge the fact they were inexperienced and worried about their limits from the stretch.

Nagisa hoped she was doing it right, lapping along the walls with her tongue to provide as much lubrication, and then later penetrating with a single digit of her finger to stretch the walls providing adjustment. Nagisa's aroused hum brought a quivering response of Honoka's hips, while she was thinking of Honoka stretching her own nether walls.

Honoka groaned as the tongue inside of her teased her wall with the curve of Nagisa's tongue as if searching her already bursting core. Then, Nagisa's tongue found the spot that spiked Honoka with abandon. Moaning out loud as Honoka's eyes glazed with tears, seeing spots from the nerves exciting her in a waving rush. Nagisa proceeded to run her tongue along the bottom of the orifice, the flat underneath of it causing undulating movement to Honoka's joyous pleasure.

"So good!" Honoka cried, her hips quaking to the pleasures as they were held down by a hand.

Nagisa stroked the hard clit with her thumb as her tongue lapped the inside while her other hand gently pressed on Honoka's hip. The bucking would have accidentally grazed Nagisa's teeth along the soft, tender flesh. Hearing Honoka's panting breaths and whimpers was enough to stop Nagisa. Nagisa pulled out and licked her lips, humming to the taste in her mouth.

"Please," Honoka whimpered, getting Nagisa's attention as the pool of her heat gathered to the brim of her core.

"I love you so much," Nagisa uttered breathlessly, mesmerised by her lover's flushed and aroused form.

Before Honoka could reply, she let out a stammering breath as Nagisa's finger penetrated her vaginal entrance. The warmth exploded in a wave throughout Honoka's body, as if she was touched deeply inside of her. The single index finger carefully entered the canal, clinging and then letting the walls stretch to the adjustment of its girth. While it was not large, the delicate walls took some time to the sensitive penetration brushing along the adjusting stretch.

"I love you! I love you!" Honoka cried, her breath puffing rigidly as her eyelids drop to a half; glazed and darkened.

Nagisa swallowed her dry throat and slowly moved her finger in and out of the vagina. Biting the lower lip as the finger felt the wetness coat around it, moaning as the walls clung desperately around it, and lusting to release the flood. Honoka elicited low moans as Nagisa continued, her body thrumming intensely as the walls were caressed by a single finger inside of her.

Soon enough, Nagisa could feel the walls loosen around her finger. Nagisa looked at Honoka to see a small frown as those beautiful, swollen lips were bitten in between the teeth. A few more strokes, and then Nagisa fully pulled out. Honoka whimpered and let her tears uncontrollably fall. Nagisa saw that and reassured her lover with two fingers stroking outside the entrance.

Honoka's ragged breath was the reply, and she shrieked as two fingers deftly entered her. Nagisa's eyes widened at the sight of those nether lips sucking her fingers in. Nagisa could feel the tightness of the orifice clinging and throb to adjust from the stretch. Worried, Nagisa glanced over to Honoka's face seeing the look of raw and unbidden ecstasy.

Nagisa wanted more and stroked the walls with her two fingers. Honoka writhed and moaned as her body felt like it was spiralling out of control. Something rushed around from the depths of Honoka's loins, making her blurry to the world around her as the fingers worked wonders inside of her.

As Nagisa pleasured Honoka, she began to grow worried as the throbbing around her fingers quicken, clinging and releasing rapidly. Nagisa decided to go faster, letting her fingers touch wherever inside but not as disruptively with the pace.

"Oh! Ah! Close! I'm! I'm!" Honoka howled, her hips rising as the fingers moved in and out at such a fast pace.

Nagisa did not even realise she was gaping and staring at the length of her fingers entering deeply up to her knuckles. The clit standing out of its hood made Nagisa's mouth water. Hearing Honoka's cries, Nagisa thought it was time to let go. So Nagisa leant closer to the clit and placed her lips around the erect bud.

"Nagisa!" Honoka screamed.

A gush of wet fluids came squirting out of Honoka's vaginal orifice as both her clit and walls filled her up. Nagisa almost reeled away from the shocking climax, but kept herself in as she let her fingers continue to stroke inside and giving one last kiss to the clit. Leaning back as Nagisa's fingers matched the pace of Honoka's convulsion, staring at the fluids drenching the mattress and her hand, she gushed at the sight of her lover's release.

Sweat drenched along Honoka's skin, her breaths haggard as the climax rode down as the fingers pulled more of her release, and chest rising and lowering as the nipples remained erect. What caught Nagisa's sight the most, was Honoka's gaping mouth, eyes glazed and blank as the orgasm died down, pulling her fingers out to give her lover a break.

All Nagisa could do was stare at how beautiful and erotic her lover was. The dripping sweet fluids around Nagisa's hand soon pulled her sight away. Lifting them up to look at them, Nagisa licked them off her fingers and moaned at the sweetest taste in her mouth. The penis throbbed painfully, and Nagisa grimaced as she looked down at herself. Nagisa was just as wet and hot for Honoka, dripping fluids rather than semen on both ends.

Nagisa flushed from the arousing sight. Unsure if it was gross or despicable to feel that way. Looking back at Honoka, the sight of blue eyes returned ever so slowly to the world. Nagisa crawled up to meet Honoka's lips in a soft kiss. Their lips touched and they hummed contentedly as gentle warmth soaked their bodies.

"Nagisa…" Honoka whispered in between kisses, "Love you," She repeated.

Nagisa smirked in the kisses, letting their lips lock a little longer to soothe each other. When they had enough, the two pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes.

"See? It's not so bad," Nagisa said.

Honoka gave a lazy lopsided smile and stated, "I taste like decayed candy."

Nagisa giggled and shook her head, "You taste like the most unbelievable, amazing fungus," She stated and wiggled her brows, earning a snort and a soft slap on her side from Honoka.

"I maintain my diet to reach such cultivated fluids~," Honoka purred and watched as Nagisa licked her lips.

Nagisa leant down to kiss Honoka, but then, she was suddenly found on her back on the mattress. The retort turned into a messy groan as Honoka palmed over the painfully erect penis.

"How did you maintain yours? Let's find out~," Honoka licked her lips as she was now the predator on her prey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents and an intersex character. Sexual contents consist of an intersex woman with a woman on consensual first-time sex. You have been warned and that this is fictional. Thank you, for your respect and acknowledgement.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Nagisa shuddered as soft, warm lips nipped at her skin. Trembling to the marks that trailed down Nagisa's chest to briefly wet the hardened nipples. Moaning as lips fully wrapped Nagisa's breasts, sucking softly yet soundly that drove her insane with want as the tongue gently flicked her nipple. Pre-cum leaked out of the slit of Nagisa's penis, as well as her throbbing vagina.

They were not left unattended. As Honoka's palm tenderly cupped Nagisa vagina and then dragging her hand upwards along the shaft, coating them in slick juices. The smooth caress had Nagisa writhing, letting out more cum as Honoka firmly grasped the shaft along the way, and then back down to let the fingers slightly dip into her canal and folds.

Nagisa growled wantonly, "Honoka! I beg you!" She begged, arching her back as teeth and fingers pinched her nipples with a slight tug.

Honoka released the nipple with a pop, giggling as she brushed her hands to massage the flushed buds and bringing her kissing lips down along the stomach. Nagisa huffed shakily as she reached a point of orgasm churning in her groin, barely aware of the strings and sprinkles of cum going letting off for a short while. Honoka moaned as the ooze draped her hands, wet and warm.

A spike of arousal made Honoka shudder as her lips kissed Nagisa's navel, muscles flexing to her warm lips with Nagisa's shuddering breath. Nagisa lazily brought her hands to comb Honoka's hair, coaxing her lover to go down with a gentle tug of Honoka's silky blue hair.

Honoka hummed in reply, going downwards as she brought her hands from Nagisa's breasts to brush along the stomach until it reached the hip. Nagisa moaned as her body melted from the feverish touches. Was this how it felt like for Honoka? Nagisa wondered. It was so amazing that Nagisa's mind barely drifted to her thoughts; writhing and coaxing out her voice like an instrument to Honoka's ministrations. Honoka smiled as her face hovered over Nagisa's core, aware of the short late reaction to her caress.

"You were so sweet and caring to me," Honoka said, and Nagisa's eyes shone with pride as red blushes spotted the cheeks.

Honoka drifted her hands along the length of Nagisa's thigh, smirking as the muscles trembled and watching Nagisa's lips bit between the teeth. A gentle blow to the tip of the penis and Nagisa mewled as her eyes fluttered.

"Do you feel itchy?" Honoka huskily asked, her hands circling and caressing Nagisa's inner thighs, and her thumbs grazing distantly from the folds as they dip downwards to the supple butt.

Nagisa exhaled loudly as her lower cheeks were squeezed and gently spread. Honoka could swear she saw the folds momentarily part.

"Can you feel that aching feeling?" Honoka asked, placing a chaste kiss to the root of the penis, where her nose could smell and overload her senses from the sweet juices.

Nagisa groaned as her heart thudded loudly, ringing up echoes in her ears. Nagisa hoped she had replied because words could not describe the agitating euphoric feeling ready to burst forth inside of her. Honoka hummed aloud, tilting her head as she looked at Nagisa's two erogenous parts. Casting a glance at Nagisa's eyes, Honoka gauged her want by leaning closer to one of the either sex. Nagisa responded with a hitch of her breath when Honoka's face lowered to the front of her vagina. Honoka smiled as Nagisa growled in frustration as the erect penis blocked the view.

Honoka gently parted Nagisa's thighs, spreading them further and then moving her hands to the penis when it was enough. Honoka cupped the base of the penis with a hand, while the other squeezed the tip to release more cum. Nagisa's fists gripped the mattress as electrifying shocks of pleasure spread throughout her body. Nagisa was already sensitive enough to climax, but she was holding back bit by bit in hopes of feeling Honoka's tongue inside of her, wanting it as much as her penis was caressed.

"I want you… inside of me, Honoka," Nagisa airily let out, shaking as the mini-shocks of orgasm released her cum.

Honoka moaned from her lover's thick voice, deep with desire as Nagisa's body yearned and leant into her touch. Honoka had thought to please the erect penis later out of nervousness, and it turned out that she did not find it as intimidating as she had thought perceived of a male's penis. It was an adorable fitting size around Honoka's hand. Honoka could even wrap her mouth around it without hurting her jaws from stretching widely. While long in length, the penis was still hard despite its smooth skin, and stretching down its foreskin with a careful pull down the base. Revealing tender peach colours of the glans penis, which seemed to turn a slightly redder shade from arousal as cum leaked off the slit.

"You're so cute~," Honoka said, and Nagisa groaned and blushed.

Nagisa stared at the ceiling and crookedly smiled. The remark was a genuine compliment, rather than awe or wonder. It comforted Nagisa that she did not appear intimidating or unappealing to Honoka's sight. Mainly because Nagisa had been eavesdropping and researching on women's appeal to the male's attributes of the penis. That did not help Nagisa much and left her with fantasies of Honoka touching her in ways she desired that her lover desired.

Honoka gently blew at the wet folds, making Nagisa squeak and returned to reality. Nagisa pouted and glared at Honoka, who was giving her the questioning stare. Honoka brought her hand off the shaft of the penis to graze down and tease the pulsating folds. Nagisa shivered as little, warm shocks made her body jolt from the fingers teasingly dip and spread her folds.

"What were you dreaming of?" Honoka asked with a soft smile on her face, warm of affection that had Nagisa blushing and lips bit between the teeth.

Nagisa whined, "You! Mmf!" She hissed as fingers pressed along the walls whilst spreading her labia to Honoka's eyes.

Honoka's eyes sparkled at the pretty sight of the canals, tight and rarely touched with pink. It almost made Honoka embarrassed enough that they had masturbated in their private times to make sure their first time together went without a hitch. There were some, but it surprisingly made the moments lovable as their worries were assured and cared for mutually.

A pair hands were brought down to clasp over Honoka's hands. Looking up to stare into Nagisa's eyes, Honoka's lust rose to the sight of her wanting expression. Stiff breaths escaped slightly parted lips, eyelids half-lidded as brown eyes fixated onto blue-eyes, head raised and angled down as the bangs matted the forehead from the sweat. From where Honoka was looking, face affront to Nagisa's sex, breast, and face behind the rest; it was rather erotic and arousing.

Honoka wordlessly proceeded with a fixated stare as she moved her hands upwards to push the hard member down. The penis lay on the pubic mound as the tip pointed towards Nagisa face or stomach. Nagisa moaned and flushed, unable to avert the gaze and aroused from the expecting release that would spill over her and Honoka's face.

Finally, Honoka leant into the heated folds and softly placed her lips to the folds. Nagisa shivered and threw her head back, moaning as a tongue lapped upwards along her vagina, while the lips brushed along the outer folds.

"Inside! I want it inside!" Nagisa cried, her eyes closed as the penis throbbed to escape Honoka's hold.

Honoka moaned as every part of Nagisa's body responded to her, exhilarated and thrilled as her own moans whisked into the orifice. The smell was far too strong, and getting stronger as the walls convulsed and grasped around Honoka's tongue. Honoka offered her tongue with a deeper dip into the canal, and she came right there as sweet juices flooded into her mouth. Nagisa arched her back right then as the tongue entered and swept along her walls, screaming Honoka's name before she could warn her release.

It did not matter, as Honoka enjoyed and feasted on Nagisa's convulsing orifice, making a mess of her and Nagisa as cum wet her face and Nagisa on the stomach and chest. Nagisa regretted the release, but it was too good as the tongue continued to lap up inside of her, reaching a new peak and toppling over the edge as she shrieked and wrapped her legs around Honoka's head.

Honoka's heart skipped a beat as her lover's pleasure and expression morphed into bliss. Honoka had an idea of what Nagisa wanted as Nagisa wanted her inside. Honoka fulfilled it as her tongue went in and out in rhythm to the convulsions, delighted as the walls expanded and contracted around her tongue as her lips tried to drink up her lover's fluids.

Counting the seconds as Honoka prolonged the orgasm being gentle and slow, she had a feeling that it was time to stop and tenderly pull out. Moaning as the walls attempted to suck Honoka's tongue in, much to the temptation and dismay for her. Nagisa huffed out a pleased mewl as Honoka gave a gentle suckle and kiss to her pleasured vagina. Honoka looked at Nagisa as she leant upright on and licked her lips.

Nagisa laid on her back with a look of bliss, hair matted on her forehead from sweat, eyes unfocused and yet, brightly ecstatic and glowing as her lips curled into a shaky smile from her shaken body. There was cum painted on Nagisa's stomach strung along the stomach, and a few reaching under her breasts. Honoka smiled as she leant back down and lapped up the juices with her mouth, crawling her way back up until she kissed Nagisa's flushed lips. Nagisa hummed as her lover worked her way back up, kissing only to stir her on again.

Fluffed and turning into mush, at least that was what it felt like for Nagisa. Then giggling as Honoka's lips reached Nagisa's neck. Honoka smiled as she reached eager lips drawing her in. Their tongues adrift to touch upon one another, sighing contently as warmth spread within their bodies. As Nagisa tasted herself, the odd flavour of her own juices passed from Honoka's tongue was too intimate for her not to put her lips on her lover's tongue.

"Mmm~. Honoka~," Nagisa cooed, and then quirking a brow as Honoka giggled.

"Mmm~ me or you?" Honoka amusedly asked.

Nagisa rolled her eyes and softly squeezed Honoka's hips, "Pervert," She replied and laughed as they rubbed their noses together.

Cool and warmth came in a gentle wave as their bodies were pressed flushed together. The still air and the breaths from their mouths gave them little resistance to their eagerness. Honoka was over Nagisa, legs spread on either side of Nagisa's legs as she slowly ground her wet vagina along the semi-hard penis.

Nagisa pursed her lips and licked them as she asked, "How do we do this?"

Honoka shrugged and stopped her hips, "Let's keep doing what feels good for us. What do you want, Nagisa?" She answered as her loving gaze bore into Nagisa's eyes.

Nagisa blushed, hesitant to speak out her desire that has to do with the phallic member. Admittedly, as much as Nagisa had accepted the state of her physical condition, she wanted to be safe for Honoka and herself. They had been diagnosed with no concerning health problems, but were advised to at least have safe sex considering the jobs they have.

Nagisa has no male reproductive system, but a sterile female reproductive system. The state of her genitalia however, was mixed between the male and female hormones which were purposely left unaltered due to the abnormalities Nagisa had. Likewise for Honoka, she had a similar state of the female reproductive system and abnormalities, aside from physical anatomy – a regular sterile female.

"We're both sterile, right?" Nagisa inquired, gently pushing Honoka shoulders to lean upright.

Honoka sat on Nagisa's lap as she replied, "By birth and permanently unchanged regardless of alterations or forced alterations from any elements or entities."

There was no sadness or despair when Honoka answered, Nagisa saw. And it was the same for Nagisa too. The worse that could have been, was the thought of one of their own child and blood burdened to the expectations of the universe on their shoulders. Perhaps, in a weird sense of mercy and compassion, having no children or bearing fertility was in some way – a twisted fortune. Nagisa shook her head and quelled the unrelated thoughts, returning to something more concerning of the present moment.

"How do you feel?" Nagisa asked, and internally slapped herself for being an idiot.

Honoka quirked a brow, "I'm alright, but that's not what you're asking isn't it?" She replied, raising her hand to tenderly rub the back Nagisa's ears.

Nagisa sighed and leant into the touch, "Well, we're about to experience more of womanhood. I just want to know if we should do it safely," She said.

Honoka softly smiled and leant their foreheads together, "I know what you mean. But having stained ourselves of ejaculated fluids, I think we're too late," She remarked and giggled as Nagisa's nose crinkled.

"Although…" Honoka started, placing her hands on Nagisa's shoulders as she leant back.

"I like how we are right now," Honoka said, slowly moving her hips to grind her vagina along the aroused member.

"I like it too, but!" Nagisa groaned as she squeezed Honoka's butt cheeks.

Honoka smirked at Nagisa's flustering and stopped for a moment to answer with a chaste kiss on Nagisa's cheek.

"You're right however, Honoka said, caressing Nagisa's blushing cheeks with her thumbs.

Nagisa blinked her eyes, enquiring with her eyes at Honoka.

Honoka blushed and explained, "I had touched some condoms to make sure they were elastic, durable, and comfortable for us," She blushed further as she lowered her head and fiddled her fingers.

"I like the studded condom and was hoping if you could wear it on during intercourse," Honoka's voice almost turned into a squeak as she bit her lips nervously and feeling embarrassed to the admission.

Nagisa's mouth flapped open and close at the admission. In fact, it was a big turn on that the member jumped and slapped Honoka's vagina. Honoka yelped and raised her hips, looking down to see the member standing erect and stiff.

"Oh my," Honoka gasped, swallowing thickly at the sight of the member's length extending past its foreskin.

Nagisa stiffly reached for Honoka's hands, gaining Honoka's attention as she thickly answered, "Let's do it."

The two women could hear the beat of their hearts thudding in their chest at an echo. It was a lot to take in, in a thrilling and exciting way.

"So um…" Nagisa started, squeezing Honoka's hands as she asked, "Do you have the condoms? Is it lubricated? I've got something for us to add to the pleasure," She blushed and winked.

Honoka's brows raised for a moment and then giggled as she answered, "Yes, I have it and it's not lubricated."

Nagisa grinned and brought her hands up to cup Honoka's chin for a heated kiss. The two women moaned as they nipped and bit their lips on each other, letting their tongues swirl and sweep across their marked bitten spot on the lips. Nagisa abruptly pulled away with a string of saliva connected to their mouths. Honoka was in a daze with her gaze locked on Nagisa' eyes, unaware of the mischievous, smirking lips on Nagisa's face.

Suddenly, Nagisa slapped the cheeks of Honoka's lower mounds, eliciting a surprised squeal as Honoka lurched forward. Nagisa laughed and twirled them around on the floor of the bed, holding Honoka in her arms as her lover groaned and whined.

"Nagisa!" Honoka chided, lying on her side with Nagisa beaming at her with a big smile.

"Do you think that's how condoms fit? Like snuggly and clingy?" Nagisa laughed as Honoka groaned.

"Unbelievable," Honoka said, palming her face in utter disbelieve and amusement.

Nagisa beamed a bright smile and said no more as they lie down for a moment, and soak in the warm embrace. A little while then, the two women realised later how their joints and muscles felt a little knotted. Parting apart to lie on their back with their hands clasped together between them, they grimaced at the slight, sharp tug to their bones.

"Urgh. I think we did it wrong," Nagisa said, slowly rolling her shoulder to ease the knot.

Honoka hummed, "Unfortunately, the lack of cushion during intercourse seemed to be the case," She stated, relaxing and steadying her breath as she slowly flexed her joints and muscles.

Nagisa snorted, "For a pair of two immortal, virgin maiden magical warriors, we _suck_ on bed," She said, hinting the last of her words with innuendo and amused voice.

Honoka hummed casually in agreement, and then her eyes widened as her head turned in a snap at Nagisa with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"You did not," Honoka pouted and pinched the palm of Nagisa's hand they were clasped to.

"It's what we've been doing," Nagisa pointed out and laughed as she rolled away to get up.

"Where'd you put the condom?" Nagisa asked, grabbing her shirt and pants to wear them on for the moment.

"Behind a pile of erotic and sexual research papers," Honoka answered unabashedly.

Nagisa chuckled, "I'm seeing your stash," She called out as she slipped out of the room, and turned to see Honoka stuck a tongue out at her.

Nagisa smirked and pulled the door closed to plunder their stash.

* * *

 **Author's afterwords:- *Sigh* I'm disappointed with the previous chapter and just stopped to rethink stuff. It was drab. While erotic and smutty, it struck me later after reading it again, it just felt off. Like there was something missing.**

 **Anyway I'm pretty sure there are a lot of smut fics that have unprotected sex from the hetero and homo. That's fine and there's nothing wrong with it, as it is a fictional setting in which the author has the power to create as they wish. And I wanted to just write the use of condom and lubes in a way that it actually is fine and enjoyable.**

 **There's nothing wrong with safe sex even when you're deep or climbing in your relationship with your significant other. Going raw is awesome, but it always comes back down to listening and accepting what each other wants. And it helps out that it becomes easier to open up with each other because you're able to speak out and they listen to your concerns. If they don't, stop and try again. If they refuse, break it and calm down, stop it altogether. Talk.**

 **I'm saying this because it's a message to be more communicative, consenting, and cautious when you're engaging with your partners, as a friendly note and concern.**

 **I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents and an intersex character. Sexual contents consist of an intersex woman with a woman on consensual first-time sex. You have been warned and that this is fictional. Thank you, for your respect and acknowledgement.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

It did not take long for Nagisa to return with two boxes in her hands containing sexual kits and tools. Nagisa was happy after looking over a pile of papers about the female and male bio-reactions and sensitivity. A flutter of warmth and joy rested in Nagisa's stomach. A big elated smile on Nagisa's face, as she read the notes and highlights on the papers leaning towards the female pleasure on Honoka's notes. Many of which were of affection and tenderness to touch.

Although, Nagisa was a bit peeved over the amount of research Honoka had put into it. However, Nagisa herself was guilty of the same effort on the female pleasures. Nagisa understood Honoka's intention because of her own body and to make her feel accepting of herself, despite being different from the 'normal'.

It was clear and vivid as to how many times Honoka had been there for Nagisa and to tell that Nagisa was not unnatural by nature. Rather, people have divided or dismissed of being receptive and open to the present existence that would occur pass the bounds of one's perception based on labels. Had such a process of conscious was important rather than the basis of definitions, judgements would become silent and become fully aware of how alive Nagisa would be to anyone. Honoka lovingly stared into Nagisa's eyes and uttered words and soul of love that had Nagisa shedding tears of peace and joy.

" _You have wondered and struggled to be you. You don't need to. Then, you will find that you have been in love in this real present moment. Have I not been in love with Nagisa now?" Honoka teased and smiled, her voice resonating a light teasing affectionate tone, and then laughing with a tearful laughing Nagisa._

The words spoken from Honoka were beautiful and warmly eased Nagisa's heart and soul, loved and cherished, blossomed with happiness. Nagisa not only tried, but would stop herself from harming herself of judging. In doing so, Nagisa found moments of peace and clarity – the joy of being.

Nagisa pushed the sliding door open with her foot, and she was graced with the sight of Honoka lying on the side on a bed in a totally different crafted spatial environment. Before it was a floor of bed, and now it was a bed in the vast colours of space. Honoka was naked as before and her back to Nagisa's eyes. The beautiful hand rested on the slope of Honoka's hip, a leg bent over the stretched leg and casually bathing in the sight of space. The chill air blowing in from outside did not spur Honoka, entranced in the wonders of space.

Nagisa entered and closed the door behind her with her foot as she asked, "Have I been gone too long?"

Honoka turned on her back as Nagisa stared at her form moving in motion; her hand gracefully coming down to rest on the long cushy curved eclipse bed, long blue hair sweeping across the plane of the back and to the pillow, and her leg turning with her body as she left it bent. Nagisa caught all of the motions of Honoka's lovely form, and as Honoka gazed at her and lied on the back, she looked at Honoka's face that glowed with joy.

"Come here," Honoka beckoned, her smile as bright as the softness of stars around them.

Hearing Honoka's light and blissful tone brought a smile to Nagisa's face as she came closer to the edge of the bed. When Nagisa stopped at the side of the bed, she knelt down to put the two boxes on the floor at the side and head of the bed. Honoka's hand closest to Nagisa's face reached out to palm Nagisa's cheek. The palm touched Nagisa's cheek and she, in turn, raised a hand to gently stroke her index fore-knuckle along Honoka's cheek.

As Honoka's blue hair fluttered down her face, she said, "What I've experienced before made me think about this."

Nagisa giggled and looked up with Honoka, "We skipped the launch process pilot," She said and smirked.

Honoka groaned and humoured Nagisa in return, "Standby pilot, docking process initiated. Status report."

Nagisa widely smiled and leant into Honoka's face as she kissed the side of Honoka's lips, "In love. Docking complete," She said with a boastful grin on her face.

Honoka gave a sideway frown and looked at Nagisa as she poked Nagisa's cheek with her index finger, "Na~-gi~-sa~," She drawled and prodded.

Nagisa giggled as Honoka's finger slid from her cheekbone to the side arch of her nose, "Ho~- no~- ka~-," she replied exuberantly.

The lively joyous voice brought a bright smile to Honoka's sideway frown. Honoka had lost herself to the wonders of space, and then to be greeted by the exuberating joy of Nagisa's smile was infectious in a good way. Honoka pulled her hands away to bring herself up, sitting at the edge of the bed with it rocking on the air gently.

Nagisa waited for Honoka to settle upright and watched as Honoka brushed back the strands of blue hair behind her. The fluid sweep of blue hair parting as they slid up Honoka's chest and over the back of the shoulder made Nagisa's mouth water. Already the arousing heat pooled to Nagisa's groin. When Nagisa's eyes drew upward after watching a few strands go behind the back, blue eyes twinkled as she had been caught watching.

"Strip," Honoka said, and amusedly grinned as Nagisa pulled the shirt off swiftly while getting up.

The moment the shirt came off and thrown aside, Nagisa lurched forward for Honoka's lips. The kiss began suddenly with a passion and plenty of affectionate caresses from their wandering hands. Nagisa stood between Honoka's spread legs with her head bent down and tilted to the side, relishing the soft lips pressed to her with their tongues sweeping and touching theirs.

Meanwhile, Honoka's hands brushed and swept along the Nagisa' stomach, hips and up along the sides, and then letting her fingers dip into the edge of the pants to pull it down. A small resistance could be felt, holding the pants up as the erect phallus lightly resisted the pull. Nagisa hummed as her hand caressed the arch of Honoka's neck and shoulder, while the other stroked along Honoka's arm. Given the affirmation along the gentle strokes of Honoka's arm, she pushed her hands down and brought a moan out of Nagisa's throat.

The erect penis bounced with its appreciative size exposed. The shorts slipped down to Nagisa's feet and the two stopped their kissing. Quickly kicking the shorts off and away from Nagisa's feet. As it flung off, Honoka tugged at Nagisa to sit down beside her. Nagisa looked at Honoka's eyes to see want and lust, doing what Honoka wanted.

"What are we doing?" Nagisa asked with a gentle squeeze to Honoka's hand and half-lidded eyes.

Honoka giggled, "Let's enjoy together," She answered and kissed Nagisa's lips with her hand caressing the aroused nether.

Nagisa moaned and followed with her strokes along Honoka's wanting folds, letting her fingers slick with juice and rubbing there. The following actions have blanked out the two immortal women's mind, 'drifting in space'. They fell in tandem as their caresses and lips were caught and locked in a fluster of affectionate heated nips and bites. The bed rocked in the air pleasantly as their hips bucked from their touches.

Honoka's fingers were wrapped around the tip of the penis, jerking up and down to its hardened state and letting the foreskin shyly wrinkle beneath the glans. Not leaving the wanting folds down further, Honoka tipped her fingers along the folds and spread them open. Nagisa shivered from the sensual sensations surging from her groin and up along her spine in a pleasant wave of electrifying bliss. An ecstatic moan escaped Nagisa's throat in the middle of their kiss as Honoka slipped a finger inside.

The wondrous finger probed around Nagisa's entrance at first and groaned as she spread her legs apart, beckoning Honoka's finger to go deeper. Honoka did with a smirk as she pulled back from the lip locking, drawing out a heady whine from Nagisa's mouth. Honoka shuddered from the sensuous sound reverberating into her ear, doubling the pleasures with Nagisa's caressing finger entering into her vaginal entrance.

A blissful sigh left Honoka's mouth, and Nagisa followed her strokes inside their vaginal orifices. Their fingers stroked along the walls in slow and full thrusts. They could feel the single finger touch and stretch their walls, coating the finger with their vaginal juice. Soon, their fingers easily entered in and out with less resistance. It urged them to go faster and out of sync with their thrusting, a pleasurable delight still.

Their eyes meet and let their hands rest on the small of their backs as they continued to thrust their finger in their vaginas. Waves and shocks of pleasures coursed through their bodies, emboldened as the warmth of their hands at the small of their backs smoothly traversed up the spine alongside the pulse of their ecstasy. They were at the brink of orgasm as their husky moans left their lips, hazily aroused and leaning their foreheads together and letting their breaths mingle.

"Are you…" Nagisa let out a blissful gasp from a full stroke along the top of her vaginal orifice by Honoka's finger.

"Yes. Yes! I'm about to come!" Honoka cried, Nagisa's hips and her hips bucking to the insertion and thrusting of Nagisa's finger stroking rapidly inside of her vagina.

Nagisa nodded as she moaned and tweaked her thumb over Honoka's clit. Honoka blissful moaned out as she threw her head back, jolting from the sensation that burst forth from her groin. This caused Honoka's finger to hook and stretch the walls of Nagisa's vagina. Nagisa exhaled sharply and leant her head into Honoka's shoulder, her breath blowing across Honoka's neck.

Finally, they released in ecstasy, climaxing with joyous, quivering cries of their names. Sweet slick juices dripped and splattered on their fingers and hands as they thrust without a pace. Simply letting their convulsions jolt their motions. This further drove their orgasm with a slight peak, gasping out blissfully as they fell onto the bed with their fingers sliding out of their vaginas. Moans escaped their mouths from the rough extraction, feeling their flushed vaginas throbbing with their pussy juice giving a few last spurts.

They let themselves rest like that with their hands between each other thighs and beneath their vaginas. Catching their breaths with half-lidded eyes directed at each other's flushed state. A spiral of blissful ecstasy cosily reverberated at their groins, then settling to the hips that turned into a warm pulsating wave washing over their body. Their spines tingled at the rapid beating of their hearts and the flush of each other's skin from their stretched arms over their thighs.

"You take my breath away," Nagisa said, her voice brimming with joy and amusement.

Honoka lazily grinned and said, "Well, that goes the same for you. You're pretty."

Nagisa giggled and pointed out, "Even when I'm covered in my own cum?" And caressed Honoka's thigh with her hand brushing there.

Honoka looked down to Nagisa's stomach to see strings of cum along there with the penis still hard with cum dripping at the slit and down the shaft. Honoka reached out touch them, letting her fingers swipe and put it in her mouth and doing away with the rest of the remaining cum. Nagisa bit her bottom lip as she watched the erotic slurp and lick of Honoka's mouth and tongue. It sent exhilarating goose-bumps along Nagisa's flesh.

Soon, the last of it swirled in Honoka's mouth and Nagisa kissed her. Their lips were pressed flush along with their body with a hand clasped around Honoka's arm in a firm but gentle pull towards Nagisa. Making out with their lips and tongues, a flush of arousal and heat grew as their saliva and Nagisa's cum were lapped around their mouths.

A slick stroke of Honoka's tongue brushed beneath Nagisa's tongue, the two letting out a moan as cum swirled inside Nagisa's mouth. They gasped as their teeth graze along the flesh of their lips, allowing dribble and cum to slip out. It was a heady kiss as they get lost in each other's taste and sensations. Slippery and slimy liquid filled their mouths, passing back and forth as they fight to breathe. A messy exchange as they gasped, sighed, and swallow some cum and saliva, returning to continue their kisses until they were spent with their hands stroking on one another's flesh wherever comfortable.

Lying on their back and catching their breath, lazily stroking along each other's skin with their flushed lips gaped open. The lingering arousal pooled at their nether with each stroke of their hands softening the sharp edges of compulsive lust. Not that it was a bad thing, but it was something saved for later when they have experienced their first times to its fullest.

"So…" Nagisa started, twitching her brows with a smirk.

Honoka lopsidedly smiled and got up as she said, "Lie there and don't move."

Nagisa laughed and laid there as told. Honoka got up to get down on the floor and look into the boxes. Both boxes were identical aside from what was stored inside. Honoka knows she has opened Nagisa's box from the condoms, lubricants, pills, and even some magical items to spice up their pleasure. Honoka noticed that the magical items were for their genitals, and a few of it helping to keep safe of pains while having pleasure.

It was a nice thought, but Honoka wanted to experience making love to the fullest. Although, Honoka feared that it might be too much for her to adjust to the girth of Nagisa's penis and for Nagisa to figure out the next step. They had used their fingers and tongues, but Honoka could tell that the penis was a bit bigger and longer than her finger. Honoka was scared as well that even Nagisa could not control the penis like a finger or toe while it was inside her.

Honoka blushed as she asked, "Na-Nagisa… what is it like to have a penis?" She tried hard not stammer or waver her voice as she looked at the other box that belonged to hers.

Nagisa blushed as well from the question and stammered, "Eh? Erm, uh…"

Honoka sighed and assured Nagisa by dismissing the question for another time. But Nagisa answered without feeling afraid or scared of her penis before Honoka could change the subject.

"I guess it's like a bulge of muscle between the legs. I-it's not like I could make it extend or rise up at will like a limb. I wouldn't even know if it stretched aside from feeling h-hard and um… the foreskin gives me a shivering kind of feeling when it's pulled back," Nagisa explained and internally huffed with the best answer that she had felt of her own appendage from touching and masturbating.

"I-I see. What about pain?" Honoka asked next as she looked at her own stuff in her own box to sort and use the wanted items.

While Honoka was figuring out what was good to take, Nagisa was reminded of a terrible accident that was at first thought to be nice and exciting. Grimacing upon the memory, Nagisa recounted her experience starting with a pained groan and grimace to Honoka's amusement.

Nagisa had wondered what and how did a penis feel inside a vagina, a stimulation basically. There was a toy with a hole to be inserted into a penis and that it should provide a feeling and stimulation of being inside a vagina. Nagisa tried that and it was pretty much a tube with an artificial vagina. Starting by becoming aroused, Nagisa lubricating her penis and making sure her foreskin was pulled down, she began inserting her penis into the hole.

Because it was a tube rather than a hip model, which provided a better idea of positioning and angle, Nagisa simply pushed inside with her hand grasped around the tube jerking in and out. While it was good for a moment, Nagisa ended up twisting and angling the tube upwards and hurt the bottom of her penis from the lip of the tube in doing so.

It was a vivid reminder that it was supposed to work in about even angles and the position of Nagisa's hand and hips while keeping in mind that her penis did not bend that way because of its tube shape and the penis' flexibility. Nagisa felt like something had cut or bit off her hips and jostled the alignment of her spine from the pelvis bone.

"Urgh. That was embarrassing," Nagisa huffed and put an arm over her eyes, blushing with a pout.

Honoka amusedly smiled as she finished the taking the items they would need: a wrap of studded condoms that adjust to any size and length, and a lubricant to sustain a wet and slick friction. Honoka put back the rest into the boxes closed both boxes to be put beside at the head of the bed on the floor. Bringing the items up and putting them next Nagisa, Honoka rose on her knees and patted her thigh. Nagisa gave a peak of her eyes with a raise of her arm to see Honoka warm smile.

"That was unfortunate," Honoka said, giggling as Nagisa pouted and whined.

Honoka cupped her hand around the shaft of Nagisa's penis, eliciting a low hum as Honoka bent down to kiss the lower portion of it.

"Am I right to guess that you still keep the toy to get better at playing with it?" Honoka smirked amusedly as Nagisa glared at her pulled the arm away from the face.

"I hurt myself with an artificial vagina!" Nagisa cried, causing Honoka to laugh.

Honoka took out a packet of condoms out the box and tore off a piece and looked at Nagisa with a glint in her eyes, "Well, you won't get hurt with me, and I'll win you over from a toy, Nagisa~," She purred.

Nagisa shivered as she bit her bottom lip with a deep red blush on her cheeks, "T-th-that's a-… a good- I mean-"

Nagisa squeaked with an 'Eep' as Honoka tore off the condom from its packet, getting the predatory eyes from Honoka. Nagisa pursed her lips in and licked her lips, getting very excited for what's coming to both of them.

* * *

 **Drinkie:- Yeah. There was a hanging doubt when I asked myself if I wanted to go through with them being sterile. But I find myself thinking that as they are immortals, they experience thing in a higher dimension than the predecessor of their biology. I'm sure there's plenty of life to enjoy in other ways than the basis process of nature. In my opinion anyway. Thank you.**

 **GrnDrgnzrd:- There's usually the kind of thought that sterile people are abundantly safe. I'm sure that the reproduction of a person does not make the health of the person. More often than not I had heard people supposed that and grimaced of it. I don't really believe that. There's various conditions that it is very possible to contract diseases not from people alone, but the environment that induces the attraction and risks. I'm sure there's more to it than that. Hehe. Sorry if I'm rambling off. Thank you.**

 **Akio Reizei:- Thank you. I didn't think it was beautiful than I thought it more pleasant and silly.**

 **Author's afterwords:- Hello! Well… there's not much to say. There has been a lot editing and correction for the previous chapters and will be updated after the new chapter is uploaded. Other than that, updates remain unscheduled and I actually want to finish this one first. I can't seem to maintain my focus on the main stories still ongoing.**

 **I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents and an intersex character. Sexual contents consist of an intersex woman with a woman on consensual first-time sex. You have been warned and that this is fictional. Thank you, for your respect and acknowledgement.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

There was a bit of fumbling with the studded condom as the two immortal women figured it out. Honoka had lapped up Nagisa's penis to provide a bit of slickness as the condom was put on. With the penis' hardened and erect, Honoka had the condom on the tip first, only to find that it was inside out and stimulated Nagisa with a startle.

The studs ended up brushing along the tip of Nagisa's penis, bucking her hips with a yelp, pushing her penis towards Honoka's face and slipping the condom off. Then it had become awkward as Honoka apologised and rubbed Nagisa's knuckles shivering from the startling sensation.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," Honoka whimpered, her blue eyes staring into brown eyes with as much love gushing from her apology.

As the two women were in the awkward moment, Nagisa steadied her breath as she conveyed what she had felt. As the condom was put on, the studs had also poked into the slit of Nagisa's penis. Hence the reaction that was both frightening and startling. Quickly taking notice from the accident, Honoka had not minded that Nagisa's penis poked at her face and slid the condom off as she worried over Nagisa. It was Honoka's fault as obviously assessed from herself and for not checking the condom's studded layer before putting it on.

Nagisa nodded, "I forgive you. Erm…" She said and blushed as she held her gaze.

"Let's try again," Nagisa said.

Honoka cupped Nagisa's hands and held them, "We can do it another time. We're inexperienced and I don't want to hurt you," She said and squeezed Nagisa's hands.

Nagisa shook her head, "Please Honoka~?" she pleaded, opening her legs wider as she got Honoka's lustful attention.

"You said you will win me over my toy," Nagisa remarked and bit her bottom lip as she held back a laugh, catching the furrowing and twitching corners of Honoka's brows and lips.

"Urgh, you're right. I'm not one to go back on my words," Honoka groaned as Nagisa smiled at her innocently.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," Nagisa said.

Honoka lopsidedly smiled as she could not resist Nagisa's happy adorable look. Honoka still worried over that she might scare Nagisa from their inexperience. They could just dump all the contraceptives and get into it, but the advice from their medical exams put a polite caution. While they were healthy with no abnormal diseases. It came down to luck that there might be sneaky elements of substances that would react from their intercourse from their hazardous exposures. Still, it was their choice that would come with no harm in either way.

Honoka suppressed a sigh as she tried to put the studded condom on again. Looking up to Nagisa's eyes, a soft smile and a pair of hands cupped around Honoka's hands holding the condom. Together, the two tried again with a guided pace and assurance. It was rather intimate than silly, while weird at the same time.

Honoka felt the surface of the condom to make sure the studs were outside instead of in. The elasticity and slick feel of the studs along the pad of Honoka's thumbs drew a slight shiver to her body. It did not feel too hard or soft, rather like it was the 'kisses' of a lip or 'grazes' from the pad of a finger.

"Honoka?" Nagisa called, wondering why Honoka had stopped above the tip of her penis.

Honoka swallowed and hoarsely replied, but decided otherwise as she turned her eyes to the condom. Carefully as Honoka brought the condom's opening to Nagisa's penis on the tip, Nagisa's hands moved away and let her continue on. Nagisa wondered how it would be like to have a condom on for the first time. Having tried the artificial vagina that had left Nagisa a bad experience by accident, she still remembered how it felt like for a moment. Though, Nagisa would not dare to compare that to Honoka, as she could hurt one another or both. Nagisa was ashamed to have not thought to practice with the condom on in situations like this.

Those thoughts went away as Honoka slowly pulled down the condom on Nagisa's penis. It slid and wrapped around the tip first, and a blissful feeling of caresses surrounded the glans. Nagisa stifled a moan as she placed her hands on the bed and dug her fingers in from the sensation. Honoka saw the brief moment of tense muscles along Nagisa's arms. It was less intense and soon relaxed as Honoka dragged the condom down to the base of the shaft. At that point, Nagisa began to moan and ceased the descent.

Honoka looked at Nagisa's face to see brown eyes staring at her and whining for her to continue. Honoka found this to be arousing. Fingers wrapped around the penis and over the condom, Honoka began to stroke and twist to make the condom compress to a fitting shape. A rather advanced material that adapted to any shape and sizes, as well as being uni-gendered for conveniences to the female and male intercourse.

Nagisa threw her head back as the tip was constrained along the material for a brief while, taking pleasure from the motions there. It grew and spread down along the shaft, like a warm sock soothing a cold foot. There was another sensation that pulled out a breathless sigh out of Nagisa's mouth. A sensation of something closed around the tip, stroked and wet.

Nagisa snapped her head down to see Honoka's eyes upon her, and her penis enveloped in Honoka's mouth. A shot of arousal caused a tremble inside Nagisa's body, groaning as she watched Honoka's sensual caresses and licks at the tip of her penis.

"Ooh~! Are you- Nnm~! Okay with… doing that?" Nagisa asked, slowly panting from the ministrations that had her blood rushing.

Honoka smiled with Nagisa's penis between her lips and pulled out with her tongue licking over the tip as she pulled back. Honoka stopped for a moment to smile and pushed strands of hair behind her ear. Such a simple action caused Nagisa to growl and bring Honoka a sense of thrill.

"Sit back and enjoy this," Honoka grinned as she squeezed her hand around the base of the shaft.

Nagisa groaned and arched her back, "W-What?" She cried, lost in the euphoric sensation of Honoka's hand twisting at the base of the penis.

Honoka looked to the condom to see the wrinkles grew less and less until it was as smooth and fit around the penis. Honoka then brought her hand up and down, making sure to smooth out all the wrinkles. Hearing the huffs and mewls out of Nagisa's mouth, Honoka had not thought that putting a condom on would be pleasurable. It was like putting on a glove and massaging it to snuggly fit around the hand, as so users have said in Honoka's notes. Being able to provide pleasure while putting protection on was something Honoka found herself proud to do.

Keeping a hand around the shaft, Honoka asked, "How do you feel?"

Nagisa blinked her eyes and looked down to Honoka's eyes, "It feels so thin and nice. I could feel your hands, breath, lips and mouth around me. Almost like… it's not there," She answered in a daze.

Honoka raised her brows at the answer. Honoka did not think that Nagisa could feel the flesh and breath of her own caressing Nagisa. Stroking a thumb along the underside of the shaft gently, Honoka now realised that she too could feel the throbbing member around her fingers and palm. It made Honoka shiver with need and the hot thrill pooling at her sex.

"Where did you get this?" Nagisa asked, brushing back her hair from her forehead.

Honoka stopped and pressed a chaste kiss to the underside of the glans, and then standing up with a smirk.

"From a certain adventurous friend. They have signed up a business in making this product. I got a batch of their product as a favour they had to me," Honoka answered to a tilted Nagisa.

Honoka giggled as cupped Nagisa's cheeks, "I gave them a sample of a material, which is what the condom is made of, to support their production."

Nagisa mouth gaped open, "They did not brand your name to it, did they?" She cried with her eyes widening and appalled.

Honoka laughed and climbed onto Nagisa's lap," No. It wasn't going to sell, but knowing that I gave them a material to work with offered them a lot of support."

Nagisa snorted, "Filthy rich in a legitimate good way," She said in mild jest.

"How do you want to do this?" Nagisa asked, placing a hand on Honoka's side and hip.

Honoka shrugged her shoulder as she inquired, "What's that lubricant?" She nodded her head to the side where the lubricant was placed on the bed.

Nagisa looked at it and took it in her hand as she answered, "I bought this one for us. Well… it was for you especially when we uh…"

Honoka tilted her head to a pondering Nagisa, "It is to make intercourse less painful, isn't it?" She stated.

Nagisa licked her bottom lip and suggested, "Yes. There's a special 'flavour' with this. Do you want to try it out, together?"

Honoka raised her brows at that and repeated, "Together?"

Nagisa smiled, "You'll find out," She said with a grin and moved her hand off Honoka's hip.

Honoka leant back with her hands on her lap and watched as Nagisa applied only a drop of lubricant to the pad of the index finger. Honoka blinked her eyes curiously at the size of a peanut liquid ooze rest on Nagisa's finger. Looking at Nagisa eyes, Honoka saw the mirth in them. Nagisa looked down and pressed the tip of her finger with the liquid applied gently to the sides of Honoka's labia.

"Ah!" Honoka yelped in surprise, her hands quickly grasping Nagisa's shoulders as she shivered from the liquid ooze's sensation.

Nagisa snickered and earned Honoka's glare and fluster, "Sorry. I should have warned you, huh?" She said.

Honoka sighed and then trembled with a gasp. A rush of ecstatic cool feeling cascaded at the sides of Honoka's folds. Honoka moaned as Nagisa continued and stroke gently with a medium pace. The effect was immediate and soothing, touching the sensitive folds as Honoka could feel a relaxing wave down to her hips and loin. As if the muscles there were softened and flexible. Nagisa's finger entered and lube around the entrance, bringing out an ecstatic groan and quivering of Honoka's hips.

"It feels good, right?" Nagisa asked, being as aroused as Honoka as her finger made a circular motion and brush along the walls.

"Mmh~, Yes!" Honoka huffed, brushing her hand along Nagisa's hair as she felt a wave of pleasure from the liquid stretching and smoothing her orifice.

The muscles began to slacken up into a slippery and gentle coat in Honoka's vagina. It was giving Honoka a pleasure that lingered to be touched and filled. Not in a wanton way, but a pleasant kind that made Honoka aware of the ecstasy tingling low at her spine. Nagisa pulled her finger out and brushed the tip outwards to the clitoris as well. Honoka's fingers closed around Nagisa's hair as a bolt of pleasure elicited a sharp gasp out of her mouth. Nagisa bit her bottom lip as she found a lovely pleasure from the liquid stroking at the clitoris, responding with a twitchy hardness. A few more and Nagisa stopped to look and ask how Honoka felt.

"That was… thrilling," Honoka replied at best, still reeling from a simple drop of liquid lube that coated her nether region.

Nagisa grinned, "That was how it felt for me too," She said and put away the bottle.

"Are you okay?" Nagisa asked next, caressing Honoka's thigh and smiling as Honoka shivered.

Honoka smiled and brushed her hand through Nagisa's hair, "Mn. Shall we get started?" She replied.

Nagisa nodded, and the two separated themselves for a moment to move the items to a reachable spot. The condom was clearly going to be removed for each ejaculation and cum filtered inside. It would make Nagisa uncomfortable from the ooze slimily confined there. And Honoka might feel a certain discomfort from the material of the condom itself once the lube's effect has worn off.

Whatever it was, they were intent on keeping on with their lovemaking. It was decided that they would sit upright on their legs on the bed and embrace each other. Nagisa sat cross-legged with Honoka climbing on her lap with both legs curled around her hips. Both of their bodies were close, but not that close from their genitals touching one another. Their hands wound around each other comfortable with Nagisa's hands on Honoka's hips, and Honoka's hands on Nagisa's shoulder.

A pool of heat could be felt at their nether regions, added by the sound and wave of their beating heart and the flush of their bodies intimately on each other. There was less hesitation as they started to grind their sexes, eliciting soft and pleasurable sighs.

Honoka's hips bucked and trembled from the studs of the condom brushing along her vagina. It made the lube ever so pleasant as it provided a slick and smooth friction to grind. As Nagisa's penis stroked along Honoka's folds, the tip prodded at the clit and gave them both a keening moan. Even with the contraceptive, it was almost not apparent that it was there as they felt the throb and warmth of one another's sexes.

"I can feel you grinding along me," Nagisa groaned, careful with her hips and penis from entering as hey both grind one another.

Honoka sighed and leant forward to kiss Nagisa's lips, "Let me do the top for you," She whispered over Nagisa's lips.

Nagisa bit her bottom lip and stopped her rut, leaving a hand off of Honoka's hip to clasp the base of her penis. Looking down, Nagisa pushed the penis down until the tip was pointed beneath Honoka's vagina. Honoka looked up and pulled herself a bit closer to Nagisa. Honoka's breasts were now pressed to Nagisa's forehead.

"Honoka?" Nagisa called out, dazed in the warmth of her lover's soft bosoms.

Honoka caressed the nape and back of Nagisa's head as she answered, "Please, let me enjoy you a bit more. Rub against me."

The warmth and desire permeating from Honoka's voice, Nagisa pulled down her hip and brushed the top side of the penis along the lower portion of her vagina. The two shivered with a hiss and sigh from their lips. Once more, the studs brushed along the underside of Honoka's folds, and Nagisa could feel the pulsing folds wrapped around the top of the penis. The two continued a few more moments of pleasure grinding in this position and manner.

A small thought went across their minds wondering if they were going to be ready to become one with protection on. Would it feel as if they were missing out a part of an intimate rawness in one another? Do they desire to be exposed and vulnerable in a raw manner, and to make love once more to experience more of their loving and sex?

At the fluttering wave of ecstasy and heady sensation, the two stopped and looked at one another with a glazed darkened eyes. They kissed and closed their eyes as their minds blanked out, letting their body act with one another's arousal and bliss.

When their tongues entwined, Honoka angled the entrance of her vagina to Nagisa's tip. Nagisa hummed as the tip met the warmth of a needy orifice and the sensations of wetness from her own dripping at the slip as well as Honoka's dripping vagina.

Keeping a hand to the penis, Honoka lowered her hip at the squeeze of Nagisa's hand. Guided at a slow pace, the tip of the penis touched the folds, causing a brief moment of uncertainty to Honoka. Nagisa began brushing her thumb to Honoka's hips, giving Honoka comfort and courage. In a few more strokes, Honoka lowered herself down and gasped as the tip entered in. The spreading of the orifice came as a surprise and to almost little pain as the walls fluttered around the glans.

A hiss left Nagisa's mouth as she felt the tempting tug of Honoka's vagina. Keeping still with a hand around the shaft of the penis, Nagisa lifted her head to look at Honoka's face. There was crease of the brows and lips pulled into a tight line. Honoka was experiencing a burst simulative sensation the happened suddenly. It left Honoka a little out of it as her heart beat too fast up to her ears.

Nagisa looked down to their connected genitals to see a stiffening insertion. There was wetness dripping down the condom, but there was resistance as well that gripped around the tip of Nagisa's penis. Removing the hand from the penis, Nagisa raised them to rest at Honoka's rib next to the breast. Nagisa kissed Honoka's chin that brought a small mewl from Honoka's lips.

As if brought in a daze and concentrating too much on the nether region, Honoka blinked her eyes to gaze into Nagisa's eyes. A gentle affection and patience glimmered in those brown eyes. And at the caress of Nagisa's hand from the rib, Honoka let out a moan as they kissed their lips, opening them to slather their tongues at the raising heat of their arousal.

Slipping into a world of bliss and ecstasy, Honoka relaxed and found pleasure from the kiss. Nagisa still kept herself from thrusting into Honoka. Simply giving Honoka the choice and lead to push herself deeper. Letting their bodies act to the sensations of pleasure, as Nagisa kneaded Honoka's breast and played them, Honoka wanted more. The desire pushed Honoka deeper with a slow thrust of her hips, letting the penis enter and fall into blissful groans and moans as the walls flutter around the penis.

For Nagisa, this euphoric feeling of becoming one with Honoka went deeper into her soul. Even with the condom on and pleasuring both of them, it felt nearly non-existent to feel the dripping oozing warmth of fluids and muscles around Nagisa's penis. Nagisa could exactly tell the feel and texture of Honoka's walls.

At the necessity to relax their heated and flushed lips, pulling back with heavy panting of their breaths. Their eyes dropped down to their groins to see themselves deeply connected. A thrilling wave of bliss and excitement washed over their spines as they returned each other's gazes.

* * *

 **Drinkie:- I've yet to figure out how to communicate with viewers and readers in a more preferable method. I want to let people read and try not to bother them with the author's after notes or words, and make it an option. Thank you for your feelings.**

 **GrnDrgnzrd:- Dominant Honoka is attractive I confess. I went with the flow of their moment and ultimately leant the dominancy to Honoka. However, I will admit that it brings me joy to shadow those roles and make it seem as if the characters are not 'placing' or 'thinking' of those roles. Like you see 'bottom' and 'top' as an outsider, but the insiders (the two characters) are blanked out of those roles because they are simply enjoying and pleasuring than to think of it. Thank you.**

 **Author's afterwords:- So this one would actually strike as weird and unlikely because of the relevant items mentioned did not make sense in terms of function. While they share the same purpose in the case of intercourse, I remind myself that because this is obviously fictional with magical changing rooms and abnormal anatomies. Hence the unlikely sensations when it came to the use and effects of condoms and lubes.**

 **Admittedly, I lacked the words to form a sense or feeling to deviate a little bit away from the normal or reality. Not too much such that it would become lost due to the margin of human relativity to their anatomy and chemistry. Rather that, I wanted to bring out an unlikely but arousing form of fantasy to sex and pleasure in a fictional setup.**

 **I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Warning! Contains graphic sexual contents and an intersex character. Sexual contents consist of an intersex woman with a woman on consensual first-time sex. You have been warned and that this is fictional. Thank you, for your respect and acknowledgement.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Their eyes were closed as they ground into each other at the rise and low of their hips. There was warmth in the euphoric arousing meeting of their sexes. A tingling kind that jolted their body at the flush of their bodies, and their breaths blowing over their faces. Wet fluids coated their nether in their slow pace at the thrust of the penis inside the vagina. Bringing a wholesome new experience to the touch and feeling of their bodies.

Nagisa tried to speak, but soft moans came out of her mouth along with Honoka's moans. A shivering wave of pleasure caressed the insides of Honoka's walls as the studs brushed along there, shuddering as each stud touched all around and along at the slow thrust of Nagisa's penis. A need arose and caused an itch inside Honoka's groin, the kind that flared up and grated her body a sense of need.

With a moan and sudden descent at the top of Nagisa's penis, the two women let out a blissful groan and shudder with their hands grasping onto each other's body. With Honoka straddled on Nagisa's lap and her head thrown back, the shivering was more sensitive as Nagisa's husky breath blew at her chest over the plush of her breast. Nagisa could feel a grip and succulent of sorts from her penis. It brought a wave of primal desire and Nagisa pulled back her hips to bring the glans of the penis just around Honoka's vaginal entrance.

Suddenly, as Nagisa bucked her hips forward, an immense pleasure burst inside their body. Deep moans escaped their mouths as they threw their heads back from the raw pleasure of a deep thrust, brushing the studs along the walls and sparking the flames of their ecstasy. In their throes of ecstasy, and Nagisa relishing the feel of her penis burrowed deep inside of Honoka, Honoka cradled her head to Honoka's chest as the two arched their backs. Which caused them to fall back with Honoka having the most pleasure to lean into Nagisa for more.

Nagisa laid on her back and her penis nearly slipped out of Honoka's vagina. The slippery studs and motion brought out a sharp gasp from the two women's mouth. Lying down with Honoka on top of Nagisa with panted breaths as their hearts beat rapidly along the fanning of arousal at their spines and stomach.

"That felt… so good," Nagisa said, holding Honoka to her as she spoke beneath gap between Honoka's breasts.

Honoka brushed and scratched Nagisa's hair and scalp as she spoke of her own feelings, "Me too. Our bodies are-… Nagisa…"

Nagisa replied with a hum, "Mh?"

Honoka brought herself up with her hands beside and above Nagisa's head, lowering herself down with her bottom lip bit between her teeth. Nagisa groaned at the fluttering walls that pulled her penis into Honoka's vagina. Both feeling the thrumming of ecstasy coming in jolts and waves of warmth and electrifying pleasure.

Nagisa could not handle much more of the warm hold around her penis and bucked her hips, thrusting suddenly. The sudden motion and spreading of Honoka's tight crevice caused a keening loud moan out of her throat. Nearly causing Honoka to fall onto Nagisa again. Nagisa helped Honoka with her hands pushing at Honoka's shoulders.

"You startled me," Honoka huskily said, her eyes dark with lust and hair falling from her face.

The sight was enough to pull a rumbling growl in Nagisa's throat. Honoka grinned and angled her back upright, tilting the penis inside of her as she ground her hips to Nagisa. Nagisa pursed her lips in to lick the bottom lip, craving and lusting over Honoka straddled on top of her.

When Honoka settled herself on her knees and back straight, she brought her hands up over Nagisa's hands to drag them down to her breasts. Fingers woven in between Nagisa's fingers as her hand was brought to Honoka's breasts, the two women stared into each other's eyes.

"Touch me," Honoka insisted, rotating her hips and mewling at the penis moving around to brush the walls.

Nagisa groaned as she squeezed Honoka's breasts, eliciting a deep sigh out of Honoka's mouth. Honoka dropped her hands and feel the beloved caress of her breasts and the penis sheathed inside of her. Honoka had expected this sort of feeling to happen, but she never felt so clueless to the actual intimacy of being connected with Nagisa.

Then, the stillness of Nagisa's penis in Honoka began to feel empty. Honoka could feel the warm throbbing member inside of her. It was just that Honoka had adjusted to the shape of it and desired to feel more of it in her. Looking down at Nagisa, as the hands on Honoka's breasts touched and cupped the breasts with fingers and palms to the nipples, Honoka began to move her hips in circles.

The motion was a surprise for Nagisa, as she had been distracted with the flowing warmth between their loins and her hands feeling the pulse of Honoka's nerves. With a blissful huff from Nagisa's mouth, she looked down to their connected hips to see the flushness of their sexes. It was wet and warm as it was arousing and exciting. The subtle motions and touching of the lubricated walls of aroused flesh sent jolts of euphoric pleasures across their spines and veins.

"Do you feel good?" Nagisa asked, her eyes glued to their sex as Nagisa's thumbs twirled around Honoka's nipples.

Honoka moaned as she looked at Nagisa's eyes, "More than that," She answered and earned Nagisa's eyes to hers.

Honoka straightened her spine and placed her hands onto Nagisa's thighs. The change of posture was a thrill to Nagisa as she felt the soft palms on her muscle toned thighs. Honoka softly smiled and began to comfortable move her hips in wider circles, blissful moaning aloud with Nagisa as the penis tilted and pressed against the walls.

"Ahn~! Oh~! Honoka~!" Nagisa cried, her fingers closing around Honoka's breast with her thumbs flicking the nipples up.

"Haah~!" Honoka groaned and bucked her hips from the jolting pleasures of her vagina and nipples.

A wave of jolting pleasure spurred them both, Honoka raising her hips as she arched her back from the touch, and Nagisa wantonly thrusting deeper from the immense pleasure of the penis. After their brief excitement, they eased themselves down and looked into each other's eyes.

"I want you," Nagisa said, her breath panting with her bangs covering her face.

Honoka nodded as she exhaled a shaky, excited breath, "Me too," She said, spreading her legs wider as she brushed her hands along Nagisa's thighs up and down.

Nagisa released a shaky breath and bit her bottom lip, shivering from the sensation rushing from the thigh to her hips, and spreading outwards to her nerves. Honoka settled her hips lower until she was relaxed to move her body and her arms allowed to bend with the right positioning of her hands. Nagisa kept their arousals riled up with her hands kneading Honoka's breasts and her thumbs giving a slow flick to Honoka's nipples.

Honoka licked her lips from the pleasant touch and her throat rumbled as she lifted her hips, feeling the walls close in as the penis pulled out of her. The studs leaving a tingling feeling too as it fluttered along inside of Honoka's vagina, leaving tingling and jolting pleasures.

"You can stop now," Honoka said, her voice a little excited and giggling as Nagisa gave a tiny whine from letting go of her breasts.

"My boobs aren't going to deflate or go anywhere," Honoka spoke and giggled as Nagisa groaned at her.

Nagisa stuttered a bit as she admitted, "Th-theyr're… nice to to-touch… like this."

A blush painted Nagisa' cheeks as turned her head to the side in embarrassment. Honoka smiled and turned Nagisa's attention back to her with a sudden descent of her hips. At the slap of their pelvis meeting, a gush and rush of wetness coated their sexes alongside a jolting pleasure flushing outwards in their bodies.

The blunt studs of the condom 'kissed' the walls of Honoka's vagina, pulling out a keen sigh and rumble in her throat. Whilst Nagisa could feel the reverberations from her penis thrusting into the parting folds, clipping the studs like a tide of Honoka's walls echoing walls happening more than once. Nagisa's eyes rolled up in her sockets at the release of a rumbling groan, taking in the jolting and hot burning pleasure from their wet genitals. It still surprised them that the condom was there and yet almost non-existent to feel the pleasures of their wet and craving muscles.

"Oooh~! Haaah~…." Nagisa huffed, her pelvis trembling as was her spine that sought to release pleasure from the coming burst.

Honoka bit her bottom lip as she pulled her hips up with a rotating motion, pleasing them both at the euphoric tingles and waves of sensational pleasure spilling outwards in their bodies. Saliva dripped from the small gaps of their lips, as their laden breaths escaped from their nostrils anticipating this thrill. At the gaze of each other's eyes, though darkened with lust, a shivering beat of their pulse and blood told them they were at the peak of climax.

"I-… I'm a little scared," Honoka admitted, as a spiralling arousing sensation was stuck in a coil, ready to burst at any moment.

Nagisa swallowed a lump in her throat and brushed her palms to Honoka's thighs in assurance. Honoka found herself wanting to hold Nagisa's hands, pursing her lips with her brows furrowed in concentration. Nagisa brought her hands down and pushed herself up, levelling her body and head close to Honoka. Seeing Nagisa rose up was comforting as Honoka leant into her for a kiss. A pair of hands held Honoka on her hips, keeping her steady as she brought her arms around Nagisa's shoulders.

Tasting their lips and tongue, a flood of comforting warmth washed over their jolting rapid beating hearts. Their muscles relaxed and slackened as their spiralling minds and feelings flow out with the motions of their intimacy. Slowly, with each brush of their lips and suck of their tongues and their hands rubbing over each other's skin, Honoka lowered her hips and deepened the penis into her.

Honoka moaned together with Nagisa's hum, further adding to their arousals from the vibrations of their voice in their mouths. The walls caressed the hardened and wet shaft, pleased by the studs that brushed against them with fluttering jolt. Each fluttering jolts that Honoka felt echoed from Nagisa's penis, riling up their passion and affection into a needy rush.

When Honoka has fully lowered herself down to enveloped the length of the penis down to the base, where their pelvis met with a drenched heat of their fluids. Honoka pulled apart their lips with their salivas connected to their hungry, panting mouths. Their eyes had a heady and dark look with a sheen of sweat matting on their faces. They were not perspiring than they were too hot in the heat of an intimate moment.

Bringing their eyes down to look at their connected sex, a smile warmed up to their lips. Their bodies were connected, or at least using parts of their bodies to be connected in their humoured thoughts. A light giggle left Honoka's lips, bringing Nagisa's eyes to her face.

"It feels weird. But it feels right," Honoka said, her feelings pouring out without the judgements of her thoughts. It felt free and vulnerable.

"I love you," Nagisa uttered, and she watched as the glaze of Honoka's eye brought new light to her and Honoka.

Honoka nodded as she rested her forehead on Nagisa's forehead, "I love you too," She replied and began to move her hips.

The two moaned at the flush of arousing motions from their connected genitals. Even the wet fluids dripping and coating there aroused their eyes at the wet noises reaching their ears. However, in the position Honoka was in with her knees sitting on either side of Nagisa's butt and her feet behind her, lifting and lowering became short and stiff to do. It did not bother either of them as much, but they could feel a sense want urging them to do more.

Nagisa stopped Honoka with a gentle squeeze to Honoka's hips. Honoka stopped with a whine and frown on her face. Nagisa giggled and chastely kissed Honoka's jaw as she brought her hands out to reach for Honoka's legs. Giving them a gentle pull as Honoka followed Nagisa's guiding hands, she had to take a moment to rest her butt on the bed and groan with Nagisa's gasp at the upwards tilt of Nagisa's penis.

Shifting Honoka's legs to wrap around Nagisa's waists, she hummed in the bubbling embrace in Nagisa's arm in this position. Nagisa sat on her bottoms with her legs opened but crossed and under Honoka's legs, and her hands securely holding Honoka's side and back. For a moment, Honoka thought they would be doing it at such an even level of intercourse, but Nagisa crossed her feet in and enveloped Honoka in the small gap between her thighs.

The pull turned the penis down to both of their pleasures. Now Honoka was slightly lifted from the bed and straddled over Nagisa's thigh, both of them with their legs wrapped around their lower regions. A blissful sigh escaped Nagisa's lips in the comforting warm embrace. A hand brushed at the back of Nagisa's neck, gently pulling her to Honoka's chest as she moved her hips slowly.

The thrusting continued in a much fluid and filling manner that left Honoka breathlessly moaning. Kisses were lavished at Honoka's chest, lips taking in a playful yet desired attention to the nipples, and the safe hands touching her back and sides in any which way sending jolts and spirals pleasure. Nagisa was no different as Honoka slipped a hand down to her breasts to kneads and tug at her nipples.

Fanning the already bursting arousal coiled up somewhere in their nether, they let themselves go unrestrained to lavish their bodies to the peak of release. Honoka met Nagisa's thrust with an increasing speed, pulling into each other as white heat pulsed inside their excited bodies. Jolts and bursts of electrifying pleasures flushed across their nerves, and their senses began to throb into numbness as ecstasy climbed.

Unable to form words but cries, gasps, groans and moans to their rapidly coming climax with the speed of their bucking hips, the two finally let go to the blissful burst of ecstasy. With their bodies matted with sweat and slick of it, the smell permeating a heady and dizzying sense, along with the jolting spurts of their fluids coating their genitals; they were taken away by the white visions that overcame then in their ecstasy.

Cum filled inside the condom, splattering at the condom as its slick ooze combined with Honoka's flushed and convulsing wells created a chaos of symphony to their orgasmic pleasures. The condom inflated inside of Honoka's vagina, wildly letting cum spurt with a force that brushed the distorted studs around the convulsing walls.

This simply sent them another jolt of ecstasy as they bucked their hips in a jerky manner, and their curling as their fingers dig into one another's flash. A flood of oozing sex fluids came squirting and spurting from their vaginas, letting the ooze of sticky warmth coat their nether. Crying out in pure pleasure at the top of their lungs.

Letting out all there was from their orgasm, they gave a few last slow jerks of their connected sex to their exhausted climax. Nagisa fell on her back as did Honoka away from her. Parting from each other and separating their sex with a wet pop and scatter of fluids somewhere on the bed.

Lying back with their panted breaths and flushed faces and bodies, their senses numb and their body thrumming with jolted excitements of a sated desire; they allowed themselves to collapse and enjoy the aftermath of their interwoven feelings. They felt sated, and yet they were certain to do more. For now, they just want to experience this bliss they have together, and the joy they had in their tender, silly, weird and all kinds of moments of pleasure and intimacy.

"Wh-what… was that…?" Nagisa asked, her breath calming down but coming out husky and heavy with a hoarse voice.

Honoka did not answer but lay on her back with a blissful smile and half-hooded eyes. A fluttering sensation that swept across her chest and groin has slowly eased down to give Honoka a blissful and pleasant feeling in her body, sated.

Nagisa looked down to see her sated self and softened penis. The condom was still stuck to her with a bubbling tip of her cum trapped inside and drooping. Nagisa groaned in disgust at the sight of the drooping containment of her cum. Honoka with a smile, slowly got up with a slight tremble to curiously look at Nagisa.

When the two showed themselves to each other's eyes, their heart beat again to their returning senses. A bright and big smile easily came to their lips with a sparkle in their eyes. Nagisa reached down to her penis to pull off the condom. Honoka helped Nagisa to remove the condom without making more mess to the already soaked bed where their sex had been joined and releasing cum.

The condom slid off with Nagisa pinching at the lip to prevent the fluids from falling out. Despite the thrum that made Honoka's excited body droop into sated lethargy, she extracted the condom off and tied up its opening and then put it behind her on the bed.

That done, Honoka crawled over to Nagisa and lay her body over Nagisa. The two hummed contentedly as they gave each other warm strokes over their skin and brushing back some of their hair to scratch the scalp, kissing in tenderness just for some seconds to the fill of their love.

Brimming with so much joy and blissful satisfaction as the noises from their throats rumbled to the wave of their warmth. It was brief kiss as lethargy soon took over their thrumming bodies. Parting their lips and pulling Honoka to Nagisa's side, arm-in-arm in an embrace with their head resting next to each other. A glazed look of pure joy and affection, with the bliss of their sated bodies comfortably touching, they droop their heads and hands on one another and fell into a peaceful sleep.

They want to do so much more, and there was another day for them. But the most of it all was this moment of time and experience that would be etched into each other's hearts and souls. While the two drifted off sleeping in the illusionary room of space, the world outside was still at the late nights. Like the moon giving off its pleasant light, a pleasant dream to the two women, love glowed alike to the moonlight's tender slumber at its horizon.

* * *

 **Author's afterwords:- Finished and glad it is. I was battling myself to actually finish it in this chapter because there was no need to go even more from her. As pleasing as it is to go on the raw side of their lovemaking, it felt like it didn't fit in on the time afterwards. In otherwise of that, I thought to write them going wilder and pretty much using all kinds of sex toys and kinks in place. Which was a lot more off and unfitting.**

 **Then to remember that the title itself was tenderness in a loving night, I was confident to end it this way. Looking back and even on this chapter, I must admit that there is a lack of dialogue and vocal interaction in the process of it. Introspection as well. The lamest excuse I have was that I was just focusing on the visuals and invocations of feeling that the characters are going through.**

 **Regardless, thank you for reading and giving this story a read. Whichever way you're feeling about it or so, I am more than happy that you enjoy it, laugh at it, scowl at it and anything really. Because, that kind of feelings from you is a grateful thing as it sparks your intellect and bring out a sense of awareness and conscious to the intellect. So, thank you.**

 **I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
